Sorry Boy, Hinata is Mine
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Hinata menjadi idola disekolah tempatnya mengajar. Para siswa sibuk menarik perhatian dari Hinata-sensei yang menurut mereka masih single. Tapi apa yang terjadi bila mereka mengetahui kalau sensei idola mereka SUDAH ADA YANG PUNYA ? Check it out...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry Boy, Hinata is Mine**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : Lagi-lagi SasuHina

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Typo disana-sini, jelek, aneh, GaJe, pokoknya Fict ini punya banyak kekurangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya(?)

** Konoha High School**

"Ohayou Hinata-sensei..." sapa seorang siswa berambut cokelat kepada seorang wanita berkacamata, bermata lavender, berambut Indigo panjang yang disanggul sederhana dan membawa setumpuk buku yang cukup berat ditangannya.

"Ohayou, Inuzuka-san.." kata wanita membalas salam muridnya yang terkenal paling sering cari muka didepan guru itu sembari tersenyum lembut. Siswa yang akrab dipanggil Kiba oleh teman-temannya itu hanya nyengir.

"Sensei kelihatannya sedang kerepotan. Mari saya bantu .." kata Kiba ramah.

Guru sastra bernama Hinata itu tersenyum seraya memberikan sebagian buku yang ia bawa kepada Kiba. Kiba pun dengan senang hati membantu sensei-nya yang cantik itu. Mereka akhirnya Kiba mengekori Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor Konoha Senior High School itu. Sesekali para siswa menyapa mereka. Tepatnya pada Hinata.

Wajar..

Kenapa ? Hinata adalah guru termuda dan tercantik di sekolah. Ditambah lagi sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus kaum adam, jadi siswa-siswa tersebut jarang melihat makhluk Tuhan yang bernama perempuan apabila berada disekolah. Paling hanya Chiyo-baasan si Nenek Penjaga Kantin, Kurenai-sensei si Ibu guru seni musik yang sudah berkeluarga, Anko-sensei si Ibu guru Fisika yang sangat galak-, dan yang terakhir adalah Hinata-sensei.

Mau cari perhatian dengan Nenek Chiyo ? Siapa yang mau dengan nenek-nenek ?

Siswa : Gak ada yang lebih bagus ?

Zee : Yang lebih mahal banyak -?-

Dengan Kurenai-sensei ? Mau dapat bogem mentah dari suaminya yang terkenal seram ? Lihat saja penampilan suaminya yang brewokan, tubuhnya atletis, dan suaranya yang berat. Wajar saja, Suami Kurenai-sensei yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma adalah kepala kepolisian Konoha.

Asuma : YANG BERANI MENDEKATI ISTRIKU, AKAN KUPASTIKAN IA KOMA SELAMA 5 BULAN..

Siswa : -sweatdrop-

Dengan Anko-sensei ? Walaupun dia sudah punya pacar yang a.k.a Kakashi-sensei –guru Matematika yang cuek abis-, Kakashi-sensei tak se-protektif suami Kurenai-sensei. Nah... yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, sudah siap kah mental para siswa untuk menghadapi guru galak itu ?

Kakashi : Deketin Anko ? Silahkan saja.. Tapi akibatnya tanggung sendiri ya... ^^

Siswa : ...

Jadi satu-satunya yang menjadi sasaran mereka adalah Hinata-sensei. Sensei lembut, baik hati, berwajah cantik, berbadan bohay walaupun tak sebohay Kurenai, tapi Hinata-sensei single (menurut mereka)... Siapa yang mau marah ? Hinata-sensei saja hanya tersenyum kalau para siswa memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Mereka belum tahu saja kalau hati Hinata sudah ada yang punya.

Siswa : WE LOPH YOU HINATA-SENSEI...

Zee : eww... =.="

Yah.. bektudesetori...

"KRIIIING"

Bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Para siswa berlarian masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

Terutama murid kelas 2-4, kelas yang akan diajar Hinata selama 2 jam pelajaran. Para siswa tersebut langsung duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Ada yang sesekali melirik cermin yang disembunyikan dibawah lacinya, ada yang menyemprotkan minyak wangi berbagai merek ketubuhnya, ada yang merapikan rambutnya yang sudah diberi gel agar terlihat kinclong dan keren, de'el'el de'es'be... Huhh... dasar abg.

Pintu kelas terbuka,

Seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo disanggul rapi, berkemeja putih, dan rok hitam selutut berjalan masuk kedalam dengan langkah yang anggun tapi berwibawa dibelakangnya mengekor(?) seorang siswa berambut cokelat acak-acakan. Tapi yang menarik perhatian para siswa hanyalah sang wanita cantik tersebut.

Mata lavender pucat dibalik kacamata tanpa framenya menatap lembut para penghuni kelas. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Bila ini adalah sinetron, kemunculan wanita ini pasti disertai dengan cahaya bling-bling dan diiringi dengan lagunya James Blunt yang "You're Beautiful".

"Ohayou..." sapa Hinata dengan hangat disertai senyum lembut selembut terigu(?).

Semua siswa menatap Hinata yang berdiri didepan kelas dengan mata yang berubah menjadi love-love warna pink dan kedua telapak tangan mereka menangkup wajah masing-masing.

"Ohayou sensei..." kata para siswa dengan suara dibuat selembut mungkin.

Hinata menoleh kesampingnya, menatap Kiba yang masih berdiri disamping meja guru dan memegang buku yang sedari tadi ditentengnya.

"Inuzuka-san ?" panggil Hinata pada Kiba yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum aneh terukir dibibirnya. Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya tanda ia bingung melihat perilaku aneh salah satu siswanya.

"Inuzuka ?" panggil Hinata lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras karena Kiba masih saja berdiri kayak patung Hokage ditengah kota Konoha.

"WOYY... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KIBA...?" teriak seorang siswa berambut hitam klimis model mangkuk.

"Eh ?" akhirnya Kiba kembali kealam sadarnya dan menatap bingung para penghuni kelas yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Beberapa siswa juga misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

"Ada apa, Inuzuka-san ?" tanya Hinata

"Ng.. Tak ada apa-apa, Sensei.." jawab Kiba sambil nyengir kuda

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, "Ya sudah, silahkan letakkan buku itu diatas meja guru, dan kau boleh duduk dibangkumu.." pinta Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"H..Hai' sensei.." kata Kiba grogi sendiri. Ia pun meletakkan buku-buku itu diatas meja guru, setelah itu ia menuju tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarang hari ini.." kata Hinata mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai menjelaskan tentang puisi.

.

.

.

** PT UCHIHA GROUP**

Seorang pria tampan berambut biru tua sedang sibuk menandatangani file-file yang sedang menumpuk dimejanya. Sesekali ia sibuk membalikkan halaman demi halaman file tersebut. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya kalau ia sedang serius.

"tok..tok..tok.."

Pintu ruangan kerja pria itu diketuk oleh seseorang diluar sana. Tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya, pria itu mengatakan sebuah kata yang berarti orang diluar sana telah diizinkan masuk.

"Sasuke-nii" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pekat, berkulit pucat, dan mengenakan seragam sekolah salah satu sekolah favorit sambil berjalan menuju meja sang pemilik ruangan.

"Hn" kata pria yang a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari file-file penting diatas mejanya. Sasuke sudah tau kalau laki-laki, yang merupakan adiknya itu, pasti sedang ada maunya. Buktinya ia memanggil namanya dengan suffix '-Nii', biasanya kan hanya 'Sasuke' saja.

"Aku minta uang.." kata laki-laki tadi yang sekarang sudah duduk diseberang Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah laki-laki pucat bernama Uchiha Sai yang tengah tersenyum palsu dihadapannya.

"Minta sama Itachi" kata Sasuke datar. Sai menghentikan senyum palsunya dan menatap datar kakak nomor duanya itu.

"Itachi tinggal di Suna. Aku butuh uangnya sekarang" kata Sai.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sai kembali tersenyum ketika Sasuke mulai merogoh saku belakang celana hitamnya dan mengluarkan dompet hitam dari sana.

"Berapa ?"

"¥ 3.000.000" jawab Sai santai.

Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. Bukannya ia tak mampu memberikan adiknya uang sebanyak itu, hanya saja, untuk apa Sai minta uang dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit itu. Sai mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, Ia lalu menjelaskan alasannya meminta uang sebanyak itu.

"Aku menabrak sebuah mobil mewah. Pemiliknya galak. Dia minta ganti rugi. Dan sekarang ia menungguku dibawah" kata Sai –sekali lagi- dengan nada suara yang santai kayak di pantai.

Mendengar penuturan adiknya, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia menyesali keputusannya mengizinkan Sai tinggal di Konoha bersamanya. Seandainya Sai tinggal di Suna bersama kedua orang tuanya, pasti ia tak akan repot seperti ini. Pikirannya semakin bercabang dengan kedatangan Sai. Sasuke harus memikirkan pekerjaannya sebagai pimpinan perusahaan warisan keluarga Uchiha, dan harus memikirkan Sai yang susah diatur. Ugh...

Sasuke mengangkat gagang telfon diruangannya dan menghubungi asistennya.

"Suigetsu, cairkan uang tunai ¥ 3.000.000. Sekarang.."

"Baik Sasuke-san..." kata asisten Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh kembali gagang telfonnya.

Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan file-nya. Sedangkan Sai, ia mengambil dan mengutak-atik handphone-nya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau bolos ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku malas masuk kelas guru ular itu.." kata Sai masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Sasuke mendecih mendengar alasan adiknya.

"Kau itu sudah kelas 3" kata Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan Sai. Sai memasukkan handphone-nya kedalam saku seragam sekolahnya, kemudian menatap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menandatangani file diatas mejanya.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti mau bilang kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian, kan ? Tch.. aku bosan mendengarnya dari para guru.."

"Terserah.."

"Tapi kalau kekasihmu yang bilang , aku tak akan pernah bosan..." kata Sai.

Sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Sai. Sai ? Dia hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dikoridor yang tampak ramai. Wajar saja, sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Terlihat beberapa siswa bergerombolan masuk kedalam kantin sambil tertawa-tawa, ada yang menuju taman sekolah sambil membawa kotak bento, ada pula yang menuju perpustakaan untuk membaca.

"Hinata.." panggil seorang wanita berambut ungu dan dikuncir asal-asalan. Hinata menoleh kearah datangnya suara tadi. Ia tersenyum ramah sejenak pada wanita itu.

"Ya..? Ada apa Anko-san ?"

"Mau ikut kekantin bersamaku ?" ajak wanita itu menunjuk arah kantin dengan ibu jarinya.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. Anko menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Aku tak ingin jadi obat nyamuk, Anko-san.. Kakashi-san pasti sudah menunggumu didalam kantin" kata Hinata dengan nada suara menggoda.

"Kau ini.." Anko menanggapi godaan Hinata dengan memutar bola matanya. "...jadi kau makan siang dimana ?"

"Aku membawa bento... Aku makan diruang guru saja.." kata Hinata.

"Yasudah... Aku ke kantin dulu ya..." kata Anko kemudian berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Sedangkan Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang guru.

Setelah masuk keruang guru, ia langsung menuju mejanya dan duduk dikursinya sambil membuka lacinya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak hitam dengan motif bunga lavender. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat makanan yang ia masak tadi pagi tampak begitu menggiurkan. Ia mengambil sepasang sumpit dan bersiap untuk menikmati makan siangnya.

"Ittadakimasu.." kata Hinata pelan.

Saat ia hendak mengambil makanannya dengan sumpit, handphone-nya berbunyi. Ia menaruh kembali sumpitnya dan meraih handphone yang ia letakkan di tas hitamnya. Begitu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ia langsung tersenyum senang.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun.." kata Hinata setelah menekan tombol hijau di handphone-nya

"Hn.. Sedang apa ?" balas orang diseberang sana dengan nada yang datar

"Aku baru saja mau makan siang.." kata Hinata

"Dikantin ?"

"Ah.. tidak. Aku bawa bekal, jadi aku makan siang diruang guru. Sasuke-kun sendiri sedang apa ?" Hinata mengambil sumpitnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan handphone yang menempel ditelinganya. Ia mulai menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu client di restoran untuk makan siang bersama.." Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas "..aku jadi rindu masakanmu..." lanjut Sasuke dengan suara yang agak lemas. Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Habisnya, kau sibuk terus sih, dan lebih sering makan diluar bersama client-mu.." kata Hinata setelah menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

"Tuntutan pekerjaan. Akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak proyek dan membuatku bekerja ekstra. Belum lagi masalah Sai yang sulit diatur. Kepalaku terasa pusing memikirkannya.." kata Sasuke mengeluh. Sasuke jarang sekali mengeluh, tapi lain urusannya kalau yang mendengar keluhannya adalah Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, jaga kesehatan ya.. Makan teratur, jangan terlalu banyak begadang, dan konsumsi lah vitamin. Masalah Sai, nanti aku bantu menasehatinya. Kau juga harus tegas padanya.." kata Hinata menasehati anak kedua keluarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar nasehat Hinata.

"Baiklah. Mm..sore nanti aku jemput ya ?"

"Tumben.. kau sedang tidak sibuk ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suara meragukan. Sasuke kan sedang banyak pekerjaan, kok masih menyisakan waktu untuk menjemput Hinata ? Apa tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Sasuke nanti ?

"Sibuk sih.. Tapi aku ingin makan masakanmu malam ini..." Hinata merona mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Hm.. kau mau makan apa ?"

"Apa saja. Yang jelas ada tomatnya.."

Hinata berfikir sejenak, dan akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. "Baiklah.."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa nanti sore. Bye.."

"Bye.."

**~TBC**

Tralala..Trilili... Zee membuat fict Gaje lagi... Update-an fict Zee yang satunya masih dalam proses.. –gak ada yang nanya-

Ide fict ini Zee dapat waktu lagi ingat masa-masa sekolah yang telah lewat beberapa bulan ini.  
>Jadi inget salah satu guru Zee... –senyum2gaje-<p>

Otre deh..

mungkin ide fict ini pasaran, tapi ini hasil imajinasi saya ditambah pengalaman pribadi seseorang.. HOHOHO...

Jadi...

Keep or Delete ?

Review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Boy, Hinata is Mine**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : Lagi-lagi SasuHina

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Typo disana-sini, jelek, aneh, GaJe, pokoknya Fict ini punya banyak kekurangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya(?)

Langit sore tampak menguning diatas langit kota Konoha. Hinata masih betah duduk didepan meja guru untuk memeriksa tugas para siswanya yang ia berikan tadi. Hinata tampak merona dan kadang tertawa pelan ketika membaca puisi-puisi yang ia tugaskan tadi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sebagian besar siswanya menulis puisi tentang dirinya.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Hinata melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 04.30. Ia lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia jadi ingat dengan janji seorang pria berambut raven yang mengatakan akan menjemputnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tuts, setelah itu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Hinata tersenyum ketika mendengar panggilannya dijawab.

"Hn.." jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Sasuke-kun, sedang dimana?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Aku sudah diparkiran sekolah" kata Sasuke dengan suara datar. Hinata langsung menuju jendela yang mengarah langsung ke parkiran sekolah. Benar, mobil hitam mengkilat milik Sasuke sudah terparkir disana.

"M..maaf. Aku segera turun.." kata Hinata merasa bersalah telah membuat Sasuke menunggu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Wajar saja, sekolah telah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu. Para guru dan murid pun sudah pulang. Mungkin hanya Hinata yang terlalu rajin, sehingga pulang paling akhir.

"S..sudah lama?" tanya Hinata begitu masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

"Lumayan.. S..sejak sejam yang lalu.." kata Sasuke mengikuti nada bicara Hinata disertai seringai menggoda. Perasaan Hinata menjadi campur aduk, antara merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke menunggu dan kesal karena Sasuke mengejek cara bicaranya yang masih sering gagap.

"Kenapa tidak menelfonku atau sekedar sms?" kata Hinata berusaha terlihat kesal. Tapi dimata Sasuke, Hinata seperti anak kecil yang ngambek nggak dibelikan permen.

"Kukira kau sibuk" jawab Sasuke enteng. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan normal.

"Aku menunggumu menjemputku diruang guru sambil memeriksa pekerjaan siswa. Kan tadi sudah kukirimi pesan, kalau sudah tiba kabari aku" kata Hinata setelah menghela nafas.

"Handphone-ku mode silent. Jadi aku tak membaca smsmu"

"Tapikan kau jadi menunggu lama.." kata Hinata yang masih merasa bersalah. Seandainya tadi ia menunggu di taman dekat parkiran saja, dia kan tak akan membuat Sasuke menunggu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Mau belanja dulu?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin Hinata terus merasa bersalah. Ayolah...ini hanya masalah sepele.

"Hhh...Baiklah" kata Hinata pasrah.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah minimarket. Mereka turun dari mobil dan jalan bersama memasuki minimarket tersebut. Terdengar pekikan kecil dari seorang wanita pramuniaga minimarket tersebut ketika melihat Sasuke. Sasuke tampak santai saja berjalan. Ia sudah kebal dengan yang beginian. Sedangkan Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah lebay wanita itu.

Mereka menyusuri rak-rak tempat bumbu masakan. Hinata tampak sibuk memilih, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan disampingnya sambil mendorong trolly kecil.

"Sasuke-kun, apa di apartemenmu masih ada bumbu-bumbu masak?" tanya Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke yang iseng mengamati beberapa bumbu yang berjejer.

"Entahlah.. Aku jarang memperhatikannya" kata Sasuke datar.

Tentu saja, Sasuke kedapur paling untuk mengolah makanan instan, membuat kopi, atau mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengisi perutnya. Kalau Sai lebih sering bereksperimen dengan bumbu-bumbu dapur membuat makanan dan minuman layaknya chef master. Dan hasilnya...

Tidak layak dikonsumsi.

Yaiyalah.. mana ada nasi goreng pake selai strawberry, jus tomat dicampur bawang merah, ramen dengan irisan melon, dan masih banyak makanan dan minuman aneh ciptaan Sai. Intinya Sai Cuma berantakin dapur.

Berterimakasihlah pada Hinata yang kadang datang ke apartemennya dan membereskan dapurnya. Setelahnya pasti Hinata masak makanan yang enak dan layak dikonsumsi.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua bahan yang ia perlukan untuk memasak, Hinata dan Sasuke menuju kasir. Sasuke membantu Hinata mengeluarkan barang-barang dari trolly ke meja kasir.

"Hinata-sensei..?" sapa penjaga kasir itu yang ternyata salah satu siswa Hinata. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening menatap laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik diepannya. Ia tidak suka cara laki-laki itu menatap Hinata.

"Ng..." Hinata berusaha mengingat nama siswa tersebut "..Uzumaki-san?" kata Hinata ragu-ragu.  
>Laki-laki itu menyeringai senang karena guru favorite-nya mengingat namanya.<p>

" Hehehe.. Panggil Naruto saja, sensei. Sensei sedang apa disini?" tanya Uzumaki itu. Hinata tersenyum

"Sedang_"

"Berbelanja lah. Memang apa lagi?" potong Sasuke sambil menatap sinis Naruto. Naruto juga menatap sinis kearah Sasuke.

"Eh rambut aneh, aku berbicara dengannya" kata Naruto menunjuk Hinata dengan gerakan dagunya. Sasuke memberikan deathglare pada Naruto, dan Naruto membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Rambutmu lebih aneh" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk rambut Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Mata Naruto terbelalak karena kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya aku lebih tampan daripada kau" kata Naruto dengan percaya diri terlalu over. Sasuke tersenyum sinis lalu mendecih.

Hallooo... Naruto-chan... Sudah banyak wanita jatuh terpelanting(?) gara-gara wajah tampan Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tampan gak ketulungan menjadi pemandangan indah buat para kaum hawa. Dan bisa-bisanya kau bilang, kau lebih tampan dari Sasuke ? OH MY GOAT(?)...

"Eh.. Naruto-san. Bisa hitung belanjaanku sekarang?" kata Hinata menengahi adu mulut antara kekasihnya dan siswanya.

"Tentu saja, sensei.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Dengan segera Naruto menghitung belanjaan Hinata dengan mesin kasir. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke Hinata, dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Hei, bisa lebih cepat. Aku tak mau makan malamku terlambat gara-gara kau" kata Sasuke dengan suara datar tapi mampu membuat 4 sudut siku-siku muncul dikening Naruto.

Setelah selesai menghitung, Naruto memasukkan barang-barang yang tadi ia hitung kedalam kantung pelastik. Sasuke mengeluarkan 2 lembar uang dengan nominal cukup besar untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Ambil kembaliannya..." kata Sasuke pada Naruto, kemudian ia merangkul pinggang Hinata yang telah menenteng kantung plastik belanjaan mereka "Ayo Hinata, kau sudah janji memasakkanku makan malam, kan?" kata Sasuke dengan suara agak dikeraskan agar Naruto mendengarnya dengan baik.

Perbuatan dan perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto bertambah kesal.

"I..iya. Terima kasih, Naruto-san" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang merona. Sasuke dan Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar dari minimarket itu. Tatapan kecewa beberapa orang diarahkan pada pasangan yang tampak mesra itu.

"Rrr... dasar pantat ayam... Dia itu siapanya Hinata-sensei sih ? Sok banget.. Kayak pac_" Naruto menghentikan omelannya dan matanya terbelalak. "..Pacar? Gak mungkin Hinata-sensei masih single menurut data terakurat Hinata-sensei Fans Club. Jadi.. Gak. Mungkin. Ugh.." kata Naruto lebay.

"Argghh..." geram Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Hinata yang telah masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

'cklek'

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia masuk diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Eh.. calon kakak ipar.." kata Sai yang sedang tiduran disofa sambil membaca komik. Ia memberikan senyum palsunya pada kedua orang yang baru masuk itu.

Hinata merona mendengar panggilan Sai padanya sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih dan melangkah menuju kamarnya sambil melonggarkan dasi biru tuanya.

"Aku mandi dulu.." kata Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Hinata berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya tadi. Setelah itu ia mulai mengolahnya. Rambut yang tadi digulung membentuk sanggul, kini diikat tinggi. Lengan kemejanya juga digulung sampai siku.

Hinata mendengar bunyi kursi yang digeser dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sai yang duduk di kursi makan sambil memainkan handphone ditangannya. Sai sedang sibuk mengupdate statusnya di facebooknya,

**Sai Uchiha Tampan** : Calon kakak ipar datang... malam ini makan enak.. Yeahh...

Beberapa saat kemudian Sai tersenyum melihat 50 orang memberikan jempol pada statusnya. Dan sekitar 10 comment diberikan pada statusnya. Hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 menit. WOW..

**Yamanaka Saino : **Wahh... nanti kenalin ke aku ya.. aku mau belajar masak dengan dia.. ^_^

**Sasori Puppet Lovers : **Enak dong... Emangnya siapa sih pacar Sasugay? Dari dulu aku gak pernah dikasih tau...

**Karin Luv Saskay : **WHAT? SIAPA YANG BERANI MEREBUT MY DEAREST SASKAY? CUMA AKU YANG PANTAS DENGAN SASKAY...

**Pinky Haruno :** Sasuke-kun... T_T I will always love you..

**Naruto Love Indigo :** Jiahhh... Enakan ramen di warung Ichiraku... Btw, Tadi aku ketemu Hinata-sensei loh... \^0^/

**Kanky no Sabaku :** Baka Naru, beneran? ~Hinata-senseiiiiiiiiiiii...~

Dan masih panjang lagi komentar yang ditujukan pada statusnya, yahh walaupun OOT. Dengan senang hati Sai membalas comment dari pacarnya, teman-temannya, dan kebanyakan fans Sasuke. Eww..

"Sai, tadi kau bolos ya?" kata Hinata yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong tomat. Sai beralih menatap punggung Hinata.

"Hm. Tadi ada masalah. Kurasa Sasuke sudah cerita pada Nee-san kan.." kata Sai kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya pada handphonennya.

"Kau menabrak mobil. Yah, Sasuke-kun sudah cerita . Lain kali hati-hati.." kata Hinata mulai menasehati adik Sasuke itu. Sai berhenti dari aktifitasnya membalas komentar di facebooknya dan meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja.

"Kata Kakashi-san, nilai matematikamu agak menurun. Persentase kehadiranmu juga kurang. Aku tahu kau termasuk pintar dikelasmu. Tapi seharusnya kau juga menjaga sikapmu saat disekolah. Kau mau Sasuke dipanggil menghadap wali kelasmu?" kata Hinata dengan lembut. Tangannya masih lincah mengolah bahan-bahan didepannya.

"Seperti saat Nee-san memanggil Sasuke saat aku kelas 1? Dan Nee-san malah pdkt dengan waliku" kata Sai dengan nada suara menggodanya. Wajah Hinata merona.

Ia jadi ingat kejadian saat ia menjadi wali kelas Sai saat Sai masih kelas 1.

**Flashback**

Hinata duduk didepan meja guru menatap seorang siswa berkulit pucat didepannya. Wajah anak laki-laki itu tampak lebam disekitar tulang pipi dan disudut bibir. Hinata menghela nafas sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Uchiha-san.." panggil Hinata serius "...apa penyebab perkelahian ini?"

"Senpai itu yang duluan, Sensei. Sshh.. Dia menuduhku merebut pacarnya" kata pemuda bernama Uchiha Sai yang sesekali mendesis seperti ular karena merasa perih disudut bibirnya. Bila diperhatikan dengan baik, memang ada luka disana.

"Aku juga mendengar laporan dari guru lain kalau kau sering bolos. Kenapa ?" tanya Hinata menatap Sai yang terdiam. Merasa tak akan dijawab, Hinata mengambil sesuatu dilacinya.

"Hhh.. aku harus bertemu dengan orang tuamu.." kata Hinata usai menghela nafas, "..berikan ini pada orang tuamu.." lanjut Hinata seraya mendorong sebuah surat dengan lambang sekolah disudut amplop kehadapan Sai. Sai hanya menatap surat diatas meja guru itu.

"Orang tuaku di Suna, Sensei.." kata Sai masih belum menyentuh surat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu walimu.."

Akhirnya Sai mengambil surat tersebut. Setelah dipersilahkan pergi, Sai akhirnya keluar dari ruang guru. Sepertinya kakaknya disuruh menghadap dengan wali kelasnya.

"Sial..." umpat Sai pelan.

.

Saat di apartemen, Sai kembali diintrogasi oleh kakaknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bukan aku yang mulai, aku hanya melindungi diriku" kata Sai mencoba membela dirinya didepan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sai yang duduk disofa depannya.

"Oke. Untuk itu aku maafkan. Tapi disini juga menuliskan kalau kau sering bolos. Kehadiranmu hanya 50 persen. Kemana saja kau...?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam setajam silet.

"Kadang diatap sekolah, kadang dikantin, kadang diperpustakaan, kadang diruang lukis" kata Sai dengan suara tenang. Intinya, Sai berada dalam lingkungan sekolah, tapi tak masuk kedalam kelas.

"Kenapa tidak masuk kelas ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kadang aku sedang tidak mood untuk belajar" kata Sai. Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sai memang sulit dipahami. Bahkan Sasuke yang selaku kakak kandungnya kadang kesulitan menghadapi Sai.

"Kalau Tou-san sampai tahu, kau akan dihapus dari daftar warisan" kata Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kekamarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengadu, Tou-san tak akan tahu" kata Sai setengah berteriak agar Sasuke yang ada didalam kamar bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke harus menyisihkan waktu kerjanya yang padat, untuk datang kesekolah Sai. Sasuke cukup beruntung karena sekolah Sai khusus untuk laki-laki, jadi ia tak akan menemukan makhluk bernama perempuan yang suka menjerit-jerit histeris.

Sasuke terus berjalan melewati koridor menuju satu tempat. Ruang Guru. Sai disampingnya tampak santai mengumbar senyum palsu pada setiap orang yang menyapanya.

'Tok..Tok..' Sai mengetuk pintu ruang guru.

"Masuk.." kata seorang yang ada didalam.  
>Sai dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa guru. Mereka langsung menuju satu meja.<p>

"Hinata-sensei.." panggil Sai pada seorang wanita yang sedang menunduk membaca sesuatu. Sensei yang dipanggil mendongakkan wajahnya dan mata lavender dibalik kacamata tipisnya bertubrukan dengan onyx milik seseorang disamping Sai. Onyx milik Uchiha Sasuke.

'Deg'

Jantung Sasuke mulai berdegup tidak normal begitu menatap lavender Hinata. Hinata tersenyum hangat dan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Hinata masih dengan senyum hangatnya. Sasuke yang tadinya terpaku kini kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Selamat pagi" jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara datar. Tapi siapa sangka, kalau jantungnya sedang jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Jadi.. Anda wali Uchiha Sai ?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Ah, ya. Saya kakaknya. Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata menyambut tangan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Wali kelas Sai. Silahkan duduk" kata Hinata melepaskan tangan mereka yang saling menjabat. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin lama-lama memegang tangan halus dan mulus Hinata. Tapi dia harus tetap jaga image.

"Hm. Sepertinya Sai bermasalah" kata Sasuke yang sekarang telah duduk didepan Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas. Ia bedehem pelan. Ia menatap Sasuke dngan raut wajah serius tapi tetap hangat (?)

"Begini Uchiha-san_"

"Panggil Sasuke saja.." kata Sasuke mengintrupsi panggilan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Sasuke-san. Kemarin Sai terlibat perkelahian dengan siswa kelas 3. Motifnya aneh. Menurut penjelasan Sai, siswa tersebut menuduhnya merebut pacar siswa tersebut" kata Hinata. Ia menatap Sai sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sai sudah cerita masalah itu. Sai mengaku kalau ia yang diserang duluan. Pukulan yang Sai lancarkan hanya sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri" bela Sasuke.

"Saya tahu. Tapi tetap saja, Sai dan Siswa tersebut membuat keributan dalam sekolah. Jadi keduanya akan diberi hukuman" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

'Deg'

Lagi-lagi jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak normal. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Dan.. Saya juga ingin menyampaikan bahwa, Sai sering tidak masuk dalam jam pelajaran. Kehadirannya hanya sekitar 50 persen untuk semester ini. Selaku walinya, apa anda tahu penyebabnya ?" tanya Hinata.

"Ehm.." Sasuke berdehem sebelum ia menyampaikan apa yang ia ingin katakan. "...Sai kadang tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Saat seperti itu, ia menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah, diruang lukis, atau diperpustakaan. Yang jelas ia masih dalam lingkungan sekolah" kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan nilai-nilainya ?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata membuka sebuah buku tebal. Matanya mencari sesuatu yang tertulis disana.

"Nilainya bagus. Tak ada yang buruk" kata Hinata heran. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah.."

"Tapi, persentase kehadiran juga menjadi pertimbangan saat kenaikan kelas. Jadi..saya berharap kalau adik anda dapat meningkatkan persentase kehadirannya. Setidaknya minimal 70 persen. Sasuke-san mungkin bisa membantu mengingatkan Sai"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke menatap Sai kembali. Sai menghela nafas.

"Aku akan berusaha" kata Sai akhirrnya ikut berbicara. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum LAGI.

"Untuk hukuman akibat perkelahian itu, Sai harus membantu pustakawan selama sebulan" kata Hinata lagi.

" Baiklah" kata Sai singkat.

"Saya rasa sudah cukup. Sai kau bisa kekelas sekarang" kata Hinata sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata tipisnya.

Sai berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Mm.. Sasuke-san, saya rasa urusan kita sudah selesai..." kata Hinata salah tingkah dipandangi Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya didepan hidungnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata tidak tahu kalau pipi Sasuke sedang memerah.

"Ehm.." Sasuke berdehem kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Baiklah..Saya permisi dulu.." kata Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Hinata juga ikut berdiri.

"Hyuuga-san, bisa bantu saya menasehati dan mengawasi Sai ?" tanya Sasuke sebelum melangkah.

Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Saya akan membantu sebisa saya" kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, bisa saya tahu nomor ponsel anda ? Untuk mempermudah komunikasi kita" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan handphonennya.

O'ow... Hinata sedikit terkejut dan mulai berpikiran kalau Sasuke mempunyai maksud lain. Tapi cepat-cepat ia menepis prasangka buruknya.

"Oh, ya.." kata Hinata. Ia mulai menyebutkan rangkaian angka nomor ponselnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san"

Inilah awal semuanya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan wali kelas adiknya itu. Ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan makhluk bernama perempuan sebelumnya. Karena menurutnya perempuan identik dengan jeritan-jeritan memekakkan telinga dan sikap manja yang memuakkannya. Tapi Hinata merubah persepsinya tentang perempuan.

Awalnya Sasuke menghubungi Hinata hanya untuk menanyakan tentang Sai. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka mulai dekat. Apalagi sering terjadi pertemuan-pertemuan yang menurut Hinata tak disengaja, tapi itu semua akal-akalan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke mengatur serapi mungkin pertemuan tersebut sehingga kesannya tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Mereka juga mulai sering janjian di caffe-caffe tertentu.

Hinata merasa Sasuke adalah orang yang baik, berwibawa, dan bertangung jawab. Seperti tipe pria yang dicarinya selama ini. Tapi Hinata tak mau berharap terlalu banyak. Ia takut kecewa, patah hati, atau yang semacamnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling membuka diri tentang pekerjaan, keluarga, pengalaman bahkan percintaan. Saling mendengarkan, mengajukan pendapat masing-masing, serta saling memberikan saran. Lama kelamaan perasaan tertarik Sasuke telah berubah menjadi perasaan...

Cinta?

Yah...Cinta. Sasuke sempat mengira dirinya gila karena timbul perasaan-perasaan aneh dihatinya. Namun akhirnya ia mengerti perasaannya. Satu-satunya tersangka utama yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini adalah..

Hyuuga Hinata.

2 bulan kemudian. Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Siapa sangka kalau Hinata pun merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Sasuke. Tentu saja Hinata menerima uluran cinta Sasuke dengan senyuman manis. Perasaan mereka terus tumbuh dan perasaan mereka semakin membesar setiap harinya.

Mereka sadar, mereka bukan anak SMA yang berpacaran hanya untuk senang-senang belaka. Mereka punya tujuan pasti dalam menjalin hubungan ini. Mereka saling mendekatkan diri, saling mengerti, saling mempersiapkan diri untuk jenjang lebih lanjut. Menikah.

Dan kini usia hubungan mereka mencapai 2 tahun lebih. Sudah ada alert dari keluarga masing-masing untuk lebih mengeratkan hubungan mereka. Yah, kedua keluarga sudah setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Intinya tinggal tunggu kapan Sasuke melamar Hinata kemudian Hinata menerima lamarannya, lalu membicarakan pernikahan.

Kata Hiashi dan Fugaku, gak usah pake tunangan segala, mereka udah ngebet pingin punya cucu yang imut-imut.

Tenang para calon kakek, tak lama lagi kok...

Sasuke sedang merencanakan proses pelamaran yang romantis untuk Hinata tercinta.

~TBC

.

Zee datang membawa chapter 2... *jeng..jeng...*

Yang nemenin Zee pas nulis chapter ini adalah lagunya Colbie Caillat yang "I Do"  
>Zee suka banget sama lagu itu...<p>

Fict ini terispirasi dari salah satu kisah cinta masa-masa sekolah Zee yang udah lewat..  
>Seneng deh bisa ingat saat-saat itu...<p>

BTW,

Kayaknya chapter ini ngebosenin deh dan berantakan...Gimana menurut kalian ?

Otre deh... Zee mau balas review dulu...

keiKo-buu89 : Aku udah buat Sasuke cemburu tuh.. -nunjuk2 keatas-, maaf kalau adegan cemburu-cemburuannya gak sesuai keinginan.. Makasih udah review.. ^^

Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer: Ini udah aku lanjutin.. Iya tuh, kasian banget... -geleng2- abis mereka kegenitan banget sih jadi siswa, guru diembat juga... ckckck.. Makasih udah review dan fav yah... ^^

Crimson Fruit: Hahaha saya kena korban iklan anti nyamuk itu... hahaha Makasih untuk pujiannya dan reviewnya... ^^

ichsana-hyuuga: Fict ini bagus ? Senangnya... -terbang-. Ehm, Aku baru disini, jadi belum tahu soal gitu2an. tapi udah aku ubah kok peraturannya... makasih atas semuanya yah... ^^

M.B Kise-chan -MK: udah direview aja saya udah seneng.. nih aku udah update, meskipun gak kilat... Makasih... ^^

Hizuka Miryuki : Haha Zee juga mau jadi idola. Makasih pujiannya.. Zee tersanjung... Ini udah diupdate... ^^

uchihyuu nagisa:brondong ? saya kurang suka... maaf.. Makasih ya... ^^

Saqee-chan: Udah...Udah... hehe makasih udah review... ^^

lonelyclover : Aku ceritain kok, tapi mungkin gak memuaskan.. Nanti para siswa bakal tahu, mungkin mereka bunuh diri.. hahaha gak lah... makasih udah review... ^^

OraRi HinaRa : Makasih sarannya.. Aku udah berusaha ngurangin typo dan hilangin spasi sebelum tanda tanya... Makasih udah review.. ^^

chibi tsukiko chan: Makasih.. nih udah diupdate... ^^

Ai HinataLawliet : masih calon pasutri kok.. hehehe makasih udah review... ^^

Azulla: Ini udah dilanjutin.. makasih udah review... ^^

Daiyaki Aoi: Udah dilanjut kok.. makasih udah review... ^^

dindahatake  : Oke.. makasih udah review.. ^^

Shappire Namikaze : Tapi aku lagi mood sama SasuHina.. tapi aku juga suka Naruhina kok... makasih udah review.. ^^

Kazuki NightFlame47 : di chap ini blum ada reaksinya.. tapi nanti bakalan ada deh.. makasih udah review... ^^

Firah-chan : Nih udah ku update.. makasih udah review... ^^

Zee seneng banget banyak yang mau review... –loncat2-

Zee mohon reviewnya lagi yah...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Boy, Hinata is Mine**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : Lagi-lagi SasuHina  
>Slight Saino<br>dan mungkin akan muncul pairing yang lain.

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Typo disana-sini, jelek, aneh, GaJe, pokoknya Fict ini punya banyak kekurangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya(?)

08.35 pm

Sesudah makan malam, Hinata membereskan meja makan dan mencuci peralatan masak dan makan yang tadi digunakan. Sai masuk kedalam kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke berada di ruang tengah ditemani laptop, berkas-berkas kantor, dan kopi hangat buatan Hinata. Yah, rencananya malam ini dia akan begadang menyelesaikan tugas kantornya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan dapurnya, Hinata menuju ruang tengah tempat Sasuke berada. Hinata menduduki tempat terjauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Sasuke bingung dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop-nya ke Hinata.

"Ng..?" Hinata bingung juga dengan pertanyaan tidak jelas yang meluncur dari bibir seksi Sasuke.

"Kenapa duduk jauh-jauh dariku?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan jarinya memilin-milin ujung kemeja-nya.

"A..Aku 'kan bau. Dari sore tadi belum mandi. Aku tidak sempat bawa baju ganti. Habis, permintaanmu tadi siang tiba-tiba sekali." kata Hinata pelan. Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ia menepuk sofa yang berwarna hitam tepat disamping kanannya, sebagai isyarat ia menyuruh Hinata duduk disitu.

Dengan ragu Hinata, Hinata pindah ke tempat di samping Sasuke. Setelah Hinata duduk, Sasuke mengendus-endus seperti anjing pelacak.

"Tidak bau, kok.." kata Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kini giliran Hinata yang mengendus badannya sendiri.

"Tidak bau 'kan? Wangi malahan.." kata Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata. Pipi Hinata memerah saat Sasuke menghirup wangi yang menguar dari leher putih miliknya. Sasuke menyampirkan rambut indah Hinata agar lebih mudah untuk menghirup aroma wangi kekasihnya itu.

"S..Sasuke-kun, nanti Sai lihat.." kata Hinata pelan saat Sasuke belum juga menjauhkan wajahnya dari lehernya. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Hinata. Hinata sedikit lega.

Tapi kelegaan Hinata tak bertahan lama saat Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata dengan lembut, kemudian tersenyum melihat wajah merona Hinata.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke naik menuju tengkuk Hinata, dan menariknya mendekat padanya dengan lembut.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Hinata mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, dengan wajah yang semakin merona, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, dan...

...mereka bisa merasakan sensasi lembut dan basah di bibir masing-masing.

Bibir mereka mulai bermain dengan gerakan lembut penuh perasaan. Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengizinkan lidah Sasuke menelusuri seluk beluk dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih nan tersusun rapi milik Hinata, serta mengajak lidah Hinata 'berdansa'. Mereka begitu menikmati 'adu' mulut ini. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi rasanya tetap sama saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat, suasana masih tenang dan sepi. Wajah mereka sudah memerah dari tadi. Mereka saling memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sampai saat...

'CLARK'

Mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka setelah seberkas kilatan cahaya menyinari mereka disertai bunyi yang tidak asing ditelinga mereka. Mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Mereka mendapati Sai berdiri dihadapan mereka, entah sejak kapan. Tangannya memegang kamera digital yang lensanya diarahkan kearah mereka.

Wajah mereka masih memerah. Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berharap dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lebih merah dari cabe merah. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam Sai.

"Lumayan, buat foto pra-wedding.." kata Sai santai sambil menatap hasil tangkapan kamera digital-nya. Sai kemudian tersenyum kearah pasangan yang masih tampak kaget itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sai?" kata Sasuke tajam dan penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Sai yang sudah kebal dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hanya mengambil gambar yang menarik. Berterima kasih lah padaku. Kalian tak perlu menyewa photografer untuk mengambil foto pra-wedding kalian..." kata Sai dengan nada santai sambil menunjukkan foto Sasuke dan Hinata yang tampak sedang menikmati 'kegiatan' mereka.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak berusaha merebut kamera Sai. Tapi Sai dengan lihai menjauhkan kamera-nya dari jangkauan tangan kakaknya.

"Kemarikan kamera itu!" pinta Sasuke seraya berdiri untuk mempermudah usahanya merebut kamera tersebut.

"Nanti yah, Sasuke-nii.. Setelah kupindahkan ke laptop-ku" kata Sai berlari memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci rapat pintunya.

'DOK...DOK...DOK...'

"Sai.. buka pintunya..." teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sai yang berwarna cokelat tua.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki, sedang asyik bersiul sambil memindahkan file foto tersebut ke laptop biru tua miliknya. (sama kayak punya Author dong... –plak-)

"S..Sasuke-kun, a..aku mau p..pulang saja..." kata Hinata sambil mengambil tas-nya. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

"Ayo kuantar.." kata Sasuke setelah keluar dari kamar. Hinata yang masih malu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School**, 12.15

'BRAK'

"Adooowww..." teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya yang sebelah kanan. Baru saja ia memukul meja kayu tak berdosa di depannya.

Sepertinya kau dikutuk oleh Peri Kayu, nak.. Siapa suruh memukul meja tak berdosa.

"Hey Naruto, tak perlu sampai memukul meja." tegur anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya sambil sedikit mengorek telinga kanannya.

"Aku emosi, Kiba... Seenaknya saja laki-laki rambut aneh itu merangkul pinggang My Dearest Sensei. Aku emosi. EMOSI..." kata Naruto dengan emosi yang membara. Atau lebih tepat disebut LEBAY...

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kiba hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku tau, Baka.. Tapi kita disini bukan untuk memukul-mukul meja. Kita disini untuk merapatkan tentang kejadian Hinata-sensei yang kemarin kau liat berbelanja bersama laki-laki berambut aneh." kata Kiba melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Kiba menatap sekumpulan siswa didepannya yang merupakan anggota 'Hinata-sensei FC'. Sekarang mereka berada disebuah ruangan kelas tidak terpakai, tapi meja dan kursinya masih lengkap. Para fans Hinata menggunakannya sebagai markas besar mereka.

"Baiklah, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, kemarin sensei cantik idola kita sedang bersama laki-laki yang tidak kita ketahui siapa. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia bersikap mesra dengan Hinata-sensei" kata Kiba dengan nada suara serius sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tatapan tak lepas dari anggota 'Hinata-sensei FC'.

Seorang siswa berambut model mangkuk mengangkat tangannya. Setelah dipersilahkan berbicara, siswa tersebut berdiri tegap layaknya tentara siap perang.

"Kemarin aku ada latihan sepak bola bersama Gai-sensei hingga sore hari. Saat aku ingin pulang, aku melihat pemandangan mengerikan..." kata siswa yang diketahui bernama Lee dengan tampang horor. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut meneguk ludah secara paksa.

"M..mengerikan?" Naruto yang dasarnya penakut jadi gugup sendiri.

"Iya. Aku melihat..." Lee menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Melihat apa?" tanya siswa antusias. Semua mata tertutuju pada Lee.

Lee menatap semua penghuni ruangan itu dengan serius.

"Melihat Hinata-sensei memasuki sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam..." kata Lee sambil berteriak lebay.

'krik...krik...krik...'

"Haaaahhhhhhh hanya itu, rupanya. Kukira ada apa..." kata Kankurou mendesah malas. Begitupula dengan siswa yang lain. Bahkan beberapa melempari Lee dengan bola kertas.

"T..Tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai..." Lee yang tak terima, berusaha membela diri. "..pengemudi mobil itu seorang pria. Dan menurut data dari 'Hinata-sensei FC', lelaki tersebut tidak memiliki ciri-ciri Hyuuga. Dengan kata lain, lelaki itu bukan keluarga Hinata-sensei..." kata Lee layaknya detektif profesional.

"Apa kau melihat ciri-ciri lelaki itu?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan tajam, setajam gigi anjingnya.

Lee tampak berusaha mengingat ciri-ciri lelaki yang berada dalam mobil bersama Hinata. Matanya terpejam erat, salah satu tangannya memijat jidatnya sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang pinggangnya.

Gaya Lee saat ini lebih mirip pegawai stress habis di-PHK.

"Lelaki tersebut menggunakan kemeja biru muda, rambut dan matanya berwarna gelap, model rambutnya aneh. Seperti mencuat kebelakang."

"Jangan-jangan pria itu yang kulihat bersama Hinata-sensei di mini market kemarin" kata Naruto heboh.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan syok dengan lebay-nya.

"Sepertinya ada yang mencoba merebut Hinata-sensei dari kita. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan..." kata Kankurou menubrukkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"Iya. Enak saja dia. Aku 'kan sudah punya planning akan melamar Hinata-sensei saat aku lulus tahun depan" kata Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.

'krik...krik...krik...'

Suasana hening lagi dan semua mata menatap Lee. Kemudian...

"OH...TIDAK BISA...!" seru seluruh siswa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu minus Kiba yang sedang sweatdrop.

"Hei...Hei... sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu. Sekarang kita harus bekerja sama menyingkirkan pria berambut aneh itu. Dan aku tahu caranya.." kata Kiba sambil tersenyum seperti iblis.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

Sebuah mobil merah terparkir di parkiran PT Uchiha Corp. Didalamnya tampak seorang wanita berambut merah terang dan berkacamata sedang bersolek. Ia menyapukan bedak pada wajah mulusnya, memoleskan blush-on pada kedua pipinya, serta mengoleskan lipstik merah pada bibirnya. Sesekali ia memonyongkan bibirnya untuk memastikan bibirnya terlihat sekseh. Eww...

Setelah selesai dengan ritual-nya, Ia keluar dari mobilnya. Ia sedikit merapikan pakaiannya yang mini, kemudian berjalan dengan percaya diri memasuki gedung megah perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Ia memasuki lift dan menuju lantai dimana ruangan sang Direktur berada.

Didalam lift ia bertemu dengan pria berambut silver kebiru-biruan.

"Kau lagi. Apa kau tidak bosan datang ke kantor ini, Nona Rambut Api..." kata pria tersebut. Pria itu menatap pantulan mereka pada pintu lift didepan mereka. Memang hanya ada mereka berdua didalam lift tersebut.

Wanita berambut merah itu menoleh kearah pria disampingnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan Gigi Runcing..." balas wanita rambut merah itu sinis. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Karin dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambut merah-nya sehingga rambutnya mengenai wajah pria disampingnya.

"Tentu saja menjadi urusanku. Karena Sasuke-san akan menyuruhku mengusirmu. Jadi, sebelum diusir LAGI, lebih baik kau pergi saja sekarang. Hush..." kata sang pria sambil mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir seekor kucing.

Wanita yang bernama Karin itu mendengus kesal. Sedangkan si pria bernama Suigetsu tersenyum menang.

"Kalau aku sudah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, aku akan menyuruh Sasuke-kun memecatmu" kata Karin dengan percaya diri.

"Sayangnya bukan kau yang akan menjadi Nyonya uchiha selanjutnya. Nama Uchiha tidak pantas disandingkan dengan nama-mu."

"Kau_" geram Karin menunjuk Suigetsu yang malah memeletkan lidah kearahnya.

'Ting...'

Pintu lift terbuka. Suigetsu melangkah keluar dari lift tanpa menghiraukan Karin yang baru saja ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata 'mutiara'.

"Hhh... Sabar Karin, kau akan segera memecatnya.." kata Karin menghela nafas mencoba meredakan emosi-nya. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamata-nya lalu tersenyum angkuh.

Karin mulai melangkah menuju ruangan Sasuke. Saat hendak masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke, ia dicegat oleh sekertaris Sasuke.

"Maaf Nona... Sasuke-san sedang tidak ingin diganggu..." kata sekertaris Sasuke yang bernama Konan. Didepan meja kerja Konan, tampak Suigetsu yang sedang duduk santai sambil menatap Karin.

"Hey kau... Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Harus berapa kali aku beritahu? Aku ini pacar Uchiha Sasuke, dan sebentar lagi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha..." kata Karin melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Konan yang berdiri di depan ruangan Sasuke, tetap tak mengizinkan Karin masuk.

"Yang kutahu, kekasih Sasuke-san berambut indigo. Maaf Nona, Sasuke-san sudah pesan pada saya, kalau ia tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.." kata Konan tetap kekeuh.

"Hahaha" Suigetsu tertawa mengejek. Karin langsung memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada kedua pegawai Sasuke tersebut.

"Yang itu ilegal. Aku yang sah..." kata Karin membela diri.

'Cklek' pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka dan sang pemilik ruangan pun berjalan keluar dengan cuek. Suigetsu berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke sambil membuka agenda hitam yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"SASUKE-KUN..." teriak Karin dengan suara melengking sambil berusaha memeluk Sasuke.

Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke langsung menghindar. Dan akhirnya yang mendapatkan pelukan 'mesra' dari Karin adalah asisten setia Sasuke.

"H..Hei..." kata Suigetsu kaget.

"KYAAA..."

Karin yang baru saja sadar kalau bukan Sasuke yang ada dipelukannya langsung berteriak lebay sambil mendorong tubuh Suigetsu hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Ugh... Dasar Rambut Api..!" kata Suigetsu mengelus pantat-nya yang baru saja berciuman mesra dengan marmer.

Karin tak peduli, ia langsung bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." kata Karin dengan suara dibuat manja. Sasuke melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Karin.

"Konan, usir wanita ini. Kalau perlu panggil Security apabila sudah mengganggu ketenangan kantor. Suigetsu, kau ikut aku makan siang bersama owner Namikaze Group." Kata Sasuke datar tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang sedang cemberut. Ia sudah kebal dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Baik, Sasuke-san" kata Suigetsu dan Konan bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karin, sedangkan Konan mati-matian menahan Karin agar tidak mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

.

03.30

Sai mengendarai motor ninjanya, yang baru saja ia ambil dari bengkel, menyusuri jalan raya kota Konoha. Motor kesayangannya itu harus diperbaiki akibat insiden Sai menabrak sebuah mobil. Untung hanya kerusakan ringan sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memperbaikinya.

Ia berhenti disebuah gedung sekolah yang cukup besar dan megah. Konoha Gakuen.

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah negeri terbagus di Konoha. Tapi kalau dibandingkan Konoha High School, tetap saja Konoha Gakuen masih kalah. Walaupun swasta, kualitas KHS tetap terbaik. Berbeda dengan KHS yang pelajarnya keseluruhannya adalah kaum adam, Konoha Gakuen menampung siswa/i dari berbagai lapisan masyarakat, asal berprestasi.

Back To The Story..

Konoha Gakuen adalah tempat kekasih Sai menempuh pendidikan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang menurut Sai mirip Barbie.

Bagaimana tidak, rambut pirangnya yang indah dikuncir tinggi, matanya berwarna biru berkilau, body-nya... WOW...

"Sai-kun..."

Nah ini dia sang kekasih. Si pirang itu berjalan cepat menuju tempat Sai menunggu. Sai tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ino.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Ino ketika sudah sampai di tempat Sai.

"Baru saja sampai. Baru pulang?"

"Iya. Ibiki-sensei mengambil jam pulang kami selama 15 menit untuk menjelaskan rumus Fisika. Tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Kepalaku serasa ingin meledak saja.." keluh Ino sambil cemberut.

Sai kembali tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Ino.

"Nanti kuajari." kata Sai. Mata Ino berbinar senang.

"Benarkah? Wahh... arigatou, senpai..." kata Ino menekankan kata 'senpai' pada kalimatnya. Sai memang lebih tua setahun daripada Ino. Sekarang ino baru kelas 2.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut pink berlari menuju tempat mereka berdua.

"SAI-SENPAI..." teriak gadis itu. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu memegang bahu Sai dan mengguncang tubuh laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Sai hanya pasrah, karena tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melawan.

"Hei, Jidat... Hentikan itu..." kata Ino mencoba melepaskan Sai dari guncangan gadis pinky itu.

"SAI-SENPAI... APAKAH BENAR SASUKE-KUN SUDAH DAPAT PACAR?" teriak gadis itu histeris tak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"S..Sa..Sakura..." kata Sai berusaha melepaskan diri dan akhirnya berhasil...berhasil...berhasil... HORE... (Dora mode:On)

"Hhh.. Kau ini. Iya, Sasuke sudah punya pacar sejak 2 tahun yang lalu" kata Sai menekankan kata '2 tahun'.

Gadis yang akrab dipanggil Sakura itu tampak syok. Mata emerald-nya terbelalak sempurna. Hatinya seakan hancur seketika. Aura muram langsung menyelimuti tubuh Sakura. Suasana diperparah dengan abang Tukang Bakso didepan sekolah memutar lagu Hancur Hatiku dengan radio butut-nya.

Sakura memang sudah lama naksir sama kakak Sai yang nomor 2. Ia bertemu dengan Sasuke saat Ino mengajaknya main ke apartemen Sai. Ia langsung terpukau dengan sama Sasuke yang menurutnya cool, keren, tampan, dingin, dewasa de'el'el de'es'be. Pokoknya 'COWOK BANGET' lah...

Sejak saat itu dia selalu ikut Ino kalau mau ke apartemen Sai.

'Gak apa-apa deh jadi obat nyamuk Sai-Ino, asalkan bisa lihat Sasuke-kun...' begitu katanya.  
>Ia bahkan bela-belain buat kue untuk diberikan pada Sasuke. Tapi sayang, Sasuke 'kan gak suka makanan manis, jadi tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sai lah yang menampung setiap kue yang diberikan Sakura.<p>

"J..Jadi..."

"Kan sudah kubilang padamu berkali-kali, Jidat... Kau tak mau percaya sih..." kata Ino mengelus punggung Sakura yang masih syok.

"P..Pig... A..Aku... PATAH HATI... HUWAAAAA..." kata Sakura langsung memeluk Ino dan mewek. Sai memandangnya datar, sedangkan Ino berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah.. Lagipula perbandingan usia kalian lumayan jauh. Masa mau pacaran sama Om-Om." kata mencoba ikut menenangkan sahabat kekasihnya itu. Tapi Sakura masih tetap mewek.

"Cari saja yang lebih muda..." kata Sai lagi. Tapi tetap saja tak berpengaruh.

Sai menghela nafas saat tangisan Sakura tak berhenti juga. Ino juga berkali-kali melontarkan kalimat penenang, tapi tetap saja tak berpengaruh.

"Kucarikan yang baru deh. Berhentilah menangis!" kata Sai bosan.

Sakura menatap Sai dengan mata yang masih berair. Sesekali ia sesenggukan.

"S..Serius? Yang seperti Sasuke-kun loh..." kata Sakura. Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum palsu.

"Kuusahakan."

.

.

.

~TBC

Chapter 3 UPDATE... –goyangdombret-. Emang ada yang nunggu fict gaje ini?

'krik..krik..krik..'

Huft... kayaknya chapter ini sama abalnya dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Maafkan Zee yang tidak sempat menyumbang fict untuk SHDL dikarenakan kesibukan sebagai MaBa –chiee udah jadi mahasiswa-.

Fict SHDL keren-keren... maaf Zee gak review semua dikarenakan jaringan lagi jelek –alasan mati-

Zee juga mau bilang ARIGATOU SO MUCH yang udah nge-review fict ini...

Otre deh, Zee balas review yang gak login aja deh, yang login Zee kirim lewat PM.

kuronekomaru 'gag login  : maaf gak sempet nyari akunnya senpai, jadi Zee balas disini aja yah...

Kise nonlogin : maaf gak sempat search akunnya, senpai... Semoga aja mereka sadar hehehe...mkasih udah review...

Paipan : UDAH... makasih udah review...

Hizuka Miyuki : Pasti cute dong, kayak author –dilemparkaleng- tunggu aja kapan Sasgay ngelamar.. heheh makasih banyak yahh..

Shyoul lavaen : Sayangnya saya gak jago bikin romance... nih udah update... Makasih udah review...

Dindahatake : pengen kenal Sasu? Ketik Reg spasi Sasgay kirim ke no. Hp Tsunade... hehehe disini siswa Hinata udah mulai tau. Makasih udah review...

Makasih banyak yang udah review...

Mohon kritik dan Sarannya yah...

Review lagi...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Boy, Hinata is Mine**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : Lagi-lagi SasuHina  
>Slight Saino<br>dan mungkin akan muncul pairing yang lain.

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Typo disana-sini, jelek, aneh, GaJe, pokoknya Fict ini punya banyak kekurangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya(?).

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat baru saja terparkir manis di parkiran salah satu apartemen kelas atas di Konoha. Sasuke yang selaku pemilik mobil itu keluar dari mobilnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Ia sangat lelah. Semalam ia hanya tidur 3 jam dikarenakan banyak laporan yang harus ia periksa. Ditambah hari ini jadwalnya padat. Meeting dengan para pemegang saham, makan siang dengan mitra dari Sabaku Corp., memeriksa laporan bagian keuangan, dan rapat dengan bagian pemasaran.

Awalnya ia ingin mampir ke apartemen Hinata untuk 'meeting' khusus dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang jam tidur Sasuke dan kegiatannya hari ini, Hinata memaksa Sasuke untuk pulang dan mengambil tiket untuk tour ke alam mimpi.

Ia melirik jam tangan hitamnya. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 04.30 pm. Ia mengaktifkan alarm mobilnya sebelum melangkah menuju lobi.

Tapi, baru dua langkah ia berjalan, ia berhenti.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu atau apalah yang sedang mengintainya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, kesamping kiri-kanan.

'Tidak ada siapa-siapa.'

Baiklah, ini bukan fict ber-genre horror atau mystery. Lagipula bukan Sasuke namanya kalu ia merasa takut terhadap hal-hal seperti ini.  
>Yah, kalau Hinata ada disini, pasti ia memeluk lengan Sasuke erat-erat, dan itu menjadi hal yang sangat menguntungkan untuk Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

'Fansgirls. Hinata, sepertinya pacarmu ini terlalu tampan.' batin Sasuke narsis sambil menyeringai err.. -yah..Author dipaksa Sasuke- seksi.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Begitu Sasuke mulai memasuki lobi, seorang berkaca mata hitam keluar dari persembunyiannya. Raut wajahnya tidak terdeteksi, pakaiannya aneh, dan kacamatnya –Oh God, masih adakah pabrik yang memproduksi kacamata kuno itu?-.

Setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas, ia menyeringai sangaaaaaaat tipis –setipis air yang beku, sentuhan lembut 'kan hancurkan ak.. ehm, maaf.. back to the story- di balik kerah bajunya yang tinggi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu pewaris perusahaan besar milik keluarga Uchiha. Ternyata kakaknya Sai-senpai. Dan.. Orang kaya, heh? Ck..." ucapnya pelan sambil menatap buku catatan kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba instingnya merasakan bahwa ia sedang diamati.

Benar saja.

Saat ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk gedung apartemen, ia mendapati seorang satpam hotel menatapnya curiga, ia cepat-cepat memasukkan catatannya ke saku jaket dan meninggalkan lokasi pengintaiannya.

.

.

.

Sai dan Ino sedang berada di ruang tamu apartemen di Uchiha's Brother. Ino menagih janji Sai yang ingin mengajarinya salah satu –err.. bukan satu sih, tapi... lima- pelajaran sekolah. Mulai dari Matematika, Fisika, Biologi, Bahasa Jepang, dan Kesenian.

Sepertinya Ino benar-benar memanfaatkan kelebihan sang pacar. Sai sih, senang-senang saja mengajari Ino, sekalian pamer kebolehan di depan Barbie-nya itu.

Come on, pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau pacarnya itu berkata "Aww, Sai-kun pintar sekali..! Aku bangga jadi pacarmu." sambil mengecup pipi-nya.

Ketika sedang asyik pacaran –ehm.. maksudku belajar bersama, pintu terbuka.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-nii..." kata Sai saat melihat Sasuke memasuki apartemen. Sasuke mendecih pelan.

Adik satu-satunya itu selalu saja bersikap manis kalau di depan sang pacar. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan cari muka.  
>Sasuke merasa telinganya agak geli setiap Sai menambahkan imbuhan –nii dibelakang nama kecilnya. Ditambah lagi suara Sai yang sengaja di-imut-imut-in.<p>

'Weaksss...'

"Kalau di depan pacarmu, kau pura-pura bersikap manis." Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sai tersenyum lagi seperti biasa.

"Kau juga kalau di depan Hinata-nee. Bahkan semanis gula. Apa ayah kita penjual gula sampai anak-anaknya semanis kita?" ejek Sai mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat didengar oleh Sasuke yang telah berada di dalam kamar.

Oh Fugaku-sama... andaikan kau mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh anak bungsu-mu tadi. Uchiha Fugaku, direktur utama Uchiha Corp yang memiliki asset bertriliun-triliun Yen, Dollar, Euro, dan Rupiah, mempunyai istri cantik bernama Uchiha Mikoto, putra-putra tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Sai, dikatain penjual gula sama anak bungsu-nya sendiri...

-Sebaiknya kau pecat saja dia jadi anak, dan angkatlah anak yang tinggal di Indonesia bernama Yhatikaze. Lumayan... Anak cewek 'kan jarang di keluarga Uchiha, mata-ku juga mata onyx kok... 0_0  
>Ehm, Oke.. Lupakan khayalan bodohku tadi. Aku hanya bercanda...-<p>

Back to the story...

"Sepertinya kau butuh kaca untuk membantu melihat betapa pahit dan asamnya tampang-mu itu." Kata Sasuke enteng dari dalam kamar.

Sai dan Ino terkekeh pelan. Ino merasa geli melihat gaya mengejek dari Uchiha bersaudara.  
>Ahh, Ino jadi iri. Ia 'kan anak tunggal, jadi di rumah tidak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol kecuali koleksi boneka babi-nya.<p>

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar Sasuke dan berbalik menatap Sai yang duduk di depannya. Ia bertopang dagu dan tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Sai. Hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang tajam berwarna hitam kelam, rahangnya yang menurutnya 'Cowok Banget', dan potongan rambutnya yang rapi.

'Ah..pacar-ku tidak asam dan pahit kok..' batin Ino kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Sai yang tengah memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Ino, mengangkat wajahnya dan beralih menatap Ino sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sai masih menatap Ino yang pipinya kini dihiasi rona merah tipis, sebagai akibat tatapan Sai yang intens.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok.." jawab Ino berusaha bersikap santai, tapi tangannya dengan refleks mengambil sebuah buku cetak dan membukanya dengan asal.

Sai hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti dan kembali memeriksa lembar jawaban hasil kerja Ino.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Sai-kun..." Ino kembali buka suara memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Hinata-san itu pacarnya Sasuke-nii, yah?" tanya Ino kembali menatap Sai. Dan Sai kembali memusatkan objek penglihatannya pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Sai menatap mata jernih milik Ino.

"Hmm, hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa wanita yang menaklukkan hati dingin Sasuke-nii. Memangnya orangnya seperti apa?"

Sai berfikir sejenak.

"Hinata-nee itu mirip-mirip Kaa-san. Terutama rambutnya. Selain itu, dia juga hangat dan lembut. Wajar saja Sasuke terpikat dengannya. Dan, oh iya, Sasuke sedang mempersiapkan rencana romantis untuk melamarnya." Ino tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Wahh, senangnya.. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sai mengacak pelan poni Ino karena gemas melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti sedang mendengar cerita dongeng dan berakhir dengan kalimat "Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya...".

Sedangkan Ino, yah.. pipinya dihiasi semburat merah.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia itu kakak-nya Sai?" Kankurou menatap Shino dengan seksama.

Di sampingnya Kiba sedang melihat-lihat beberapa lembar foto hasil penyelidikan salah satu sahabatnya kemarin.

Kemarin, sahabatnya yang bernama Shino melakukan penyelidikan seharian full, tentang siapa pria berambut gelap yang dilihat Lee dan Naruto sedang bersama dengan Hinata dua hari yang lalu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi." kata Shino santai sambil memperhatikan seekor kumbang yang hinggap di ujung jari telunjuknya.

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memberikan lembaran-lembaran foto itu pada Naruto yang lagi asyik main do-mi-ka-do dengan Lee. #WTH

"Terus hubungan dia dan Hinata-sensei itu apa?" tanya Naruto setelah menghentikan permainan konyol-nya dengan Lee dan memilih fokus pada topik yang sedari tadi dibahas.

"Aku tidak melihatnya bersama Hinata-sensei kemarin."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kiba meragukan jawaban Shino.

Pasalnya, beberapa hari yang lalu Lee dan Naruto melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedekatan Sensei idola mereka dengan si Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dan baru saja Shino mengatakan kalau kemarin ia tidak melihat Sasuke dan Hinata bersama. Janggal.

"Kau meragukanku?" Shino menatap tajam Kiba dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

Kiba memutar bola mata-nya dengan bosan. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang cepat sekali tersinggung.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku.." ucap Kiba dengan nada bosan.

"Jadi seperti apa?"

"Aku hanya kurang yakin, Shino.."

"Tadi kau meragukanku, sekarang kau tidak mempercayaiku. Aku mulai mempertanyakan persahabatan kita. Di dalam persahabatan itu harus bla..bla..bla.."

Ketiga orang disekitar mereka mendesah dengan bosan melihat konflik yang terjadi antara dua sahabat yang dikarenakan hal sepele. Ayolah, hanya kalimat tanya "Kau yakin?" mereka jadi bertengkar.

Lee dan Naruto memulai lagi permainan do-mi-ka-do yang entah siapa penemunya itu. Naruto sesekali meringis karena tepukan telapak tangan Lee pada telapak tangannya sangat keras. Semangat masa muda Lee menyala saat sedari tadi Naruto terus yang menang, dan ia disuruh melakukan hal-hal aneh oleh Naruto.

Lupakan dua orang bodoh dengan permainan bodoh-nya tadi, kita beralih pada dua orang yang sedang adu mulut.

"Dasar maniak serangga!"

"Daripada kau maniak anjing!"

"Singkirkan telunjukmu dari mukaku, bodoh!"

"Kau juga singkirkan kaki-mu yang menginjak sepatu-ku, Rabies!"

Kiba melirik kebawah, dan memang sedari tadi kaki-nya tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Shino. Ia mengangkat kaki-nya dari kaki Shino.

"Pasti kaki-mu yang menggoda kaki-ku untuk menginjaknya.." kata Kiba yang seolah tak mau disalahkan.

"Mana bisa begitu bodoh.."

"YEAHH... AKHIRNYA AKU MENANG..." tiba-tiba suara Lee menggelegar saat pertengkaran Kiba vs Shino yang lagi panas-panas-nya, sepanas t*i ayam.

"Ah sial..." kali ini suara Naruto yang mengeluh.

"Sekarang aku menyuruhmu melakukan french kiss dengan Manda." Kata Lee dengan semangat juangnya.

"WATDEPAK..."

Kiba dan Shino yang sedari tadi adu mulut, terdiam dan memandang dua orang yang mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Sedangkan Kankurou yang sedari tadi terdiam dan merasa paling waras –atau karena tidak ada pasangan untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti duel NaruLee dan KibaShino- menepuk dahi-nya frustasi.

'BRAK'

"Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh. Kita sedang membicarakan penyelidikan si Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Kankurou kesal setelah berdiri dan memukul meja-nya.

Akhirnya suasana hening. Yang terdengar adalah suara seekor kumbang yang terbang disekitar Shino.

"Oke. Kita mulai lagi," Kankurou menghela nafas kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. "Sampai di mana tadi?"

"Sampai Naruto kusuruh mencium Manda.." kata Lee dengan polosnya. Dan kerena perkataan polosnya itu pula, ia mendapat jitakan gratis dari Naruto.

"Bukan itu, Baka." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Sampai kemarin si Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak terlihat bersama Hinata." kata Shino yang mulai normal(?) kembali.

Kankurou berpikir sejenak. Sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Naruto pun ikut-ikutan memasang pose berfikir –kayak bisa mikir aja #resengan-.

"Dia bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha. Mungkin saja kemarin ia sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat menemui Hinata-sensei. Jadi penelitian tidak cukup dalam satu hari saja." kata Kankurou serius. Ia melirik Shino.

"Cukup kemarin saja aku bolos. Aku tidak mau lagi." Shino menegaskan.

Kemudian melirik Naruto.

"Besok ada kelas Anko-sensei." Naruto yang mengerti arti lirikan maut Kankurou langsung mencari alasan penolakan.

Semalas-malas-nya Naruto, ia masih takut yang namanya Sensei. Terutama Sensei yang bernama Mitarashi Anko, yang konon katanya akan berganti nama menjadi Hatake Anko tahun depan.  
>Semoga saja bila ia mengganti nama marga-nya nanti, ia juga akan berganti kepribadian menjadi sosok yang lembut. Yah... Semoga saja...<p>

-kembali ke cerita-

Kankurou melirik Lee.

"Aku siap." Lee bersemangat menjawab lirikan Kankurou.

Tapi kemudian Kankurou berfikir. Lee = Semangat yang berlebihan = Lebay = Menghancurkan Keadaan.

Oh Tidak Tidak Tidak..

Bila menunjuk Lee sebagai detektif kali ini, belum mendapatkan informasi, ia sudah tertangkap duluan.

"Kurasa Kiba lebih cocok." kata Kankurou yang sekarang melirik Kiba.

Lee mendesah kecewa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, aku sekelas dengan Naruto," kata Kiba menunjukkan penolakannya. "kau juga 'kan, Lee? Artinya kami bertiga tidak bisa." Lee dan Naruto mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Lee, Naruto, dan Kiba memang seangkatan dan sekelas. Sedangkan Shino di angkatan yang sama, tetapi berbeda kelas. Beda lagi dengan Kankurou yang merupakan senpai empat orang tadi.  
>Tapi karena sudah dekat sejak lama, mereka tidak menambahkan imbuhan –senpai dibelakang nama pria penggila tato dan boneka aneh itu.<p>

"Kurasa kau bisa, Kankurou." kata Shino.

Para kohai-nya menatap Kankurou menunggu kepastian.

Kankurou berpikir sejenak.

Besok ia ada kelas Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, dan Genma-sensei. Iruka-sensei sedang mendampingi siswa yang mengikuti lomba di Ame. Sedangkan Genma-sensei selalu mempercayakan ketua kelas untuk mengisi absen, jadi ketua kelas -yang gampang disogok dengan ramen- bisa diajak kompromi. Kalau Kakashi-sensei sih, paling datang telat dan gak sempat ngabsen.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa." Kankurou mengangguk pasti.

Teman-teman, contoh di atas sangat tidak terpuji. Jadi jangan coba-coba mempraktekannya yah...  
>Apa-apa'an tuh.. Bolos demi mencari informasi pria yang sedang mendekati wanita yang ditaksir.<p>

.

.

.

'Ting-Tong'

Bel apartemen Hinata berbunyi. Hinata yang sedang membaca novel di sofa ruang tamu-nya, menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik jam.

Pukul 05.00 pm.

'Siapa yang datang, ya?' batin Hinata bingung.

Ia bangkit dari duduk-nya yang nyaman, dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang masih tertutup rapat.

Hinata tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Keluarga-nya tinggal di Suna, sama seperti Sasuke.  
>Dan yang merupakan kebetulan juga, ayah-nya -Hyuuga Hiashi- dan ayah Sasuke -Uchiha Fugaku- merupakan rekan bisnis yang cukup dekat.<p>

Itulah alasan mengapa kedua keluarga sangat merestui hubungan mereka. Terlebih Hiashi dan Fugaku.

Bahkan saat mengetahui Sasuke dan Hinata pacaran, mereka langsung tanya kapan menikah, dan yang paling antusias adalah Mikoto yang langsung bertanya 'Mau punya anak berapa?'  
>Hey... saat itu hubungan mereka baru 3 bulan.<p>

Gak mungkinkan Hinata sudah hamil duluan, gara-gara pacaran suka gelap-gelapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Hinata kalau lagi pacaran cari tempat yang terang-terang kok. Soalnya kalau di tempat gelap banyak nyamuk. Gak lucu 'kan kalau pulang pacaran, langsung bentol-bentol? Atau pas lagi Kissing, pipi Sasuke ditampar Hinata karena ada nyamuk yang hinggap di pipi sang kekasih.

Apaan sih yang diatas itu? Oke, kembali ke cerita...

Hinata membuka pintunya dan mendapati pacarnya berdiri di depan-nya masih menggunakan pakaian kantornya. Kemeja merah tua yang dilapisi dengan jas hitam sewarna dengan celananya.

Masih terlihat tampan meskipun sudah sore dan dalam kondisi yang tampaknya sedang lelah.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau mampir? Ayo masuk.." kata Hinata ikut tersenyum, kemudian membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Sasuke bisa masuk.

"Memang tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk manis di sofa putih Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata berjalan ke dapur berniat membuatkan minuman.

"Boleh, hanya saja.." 'Aku bisa beres-beres dulu agar terlihat cantik didepanmu.' kata Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya di dalam Hati. Bisa malu dia kalau Sasuke tahu.

"Hanya saja?"

"Ah, tidak. Hmm, Sasuke-kun mau minum apa?" tanya Hinata dari dapur, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata bisa mendengar Sasuke menguap sambil menjawab dengan artikulasi kurang jelas. Tapi Hinata bisa mengerti maksud Sasuke yang kurang lebih mengatakan 'Terserah.'.

"Aku buatkan teh Hijau, mau?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn."

Hinata akhirnya membuat dua gelas teh Hijau, dan membawanya ke tempat Sasuke bersama sepiring biskuit.

Sasuke tampak iseng membuka-buka novel yang tadi dibaca Hinata.

Hinata yang saat itu menggunakan baju santai –jeans selutut Tshirt putih gombrang dan rambut diikat asal-asalan- duduk di samping setelah menaruh nampan yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja.

Aroma teh hijau yang menenangkan memenuhi indra penciuman sehingga membuat Sasuke lebih rileks.

"Bahasa novel-mu terlalu berat." komentar Sasuke menutup novel Hinata dan menatap Hinata. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Aku suka membaca novel itu saat sedang santai. Lagipula buku Bisnis yang sering kau baca bahasa-nya jauh lebih berat."

"Aku lebih mengerti bahasa di buku Bisnis."

"Jelas saja, dari bangku kuliah kau sudah mengkonsumsi ilmu-ilmu ekonomi. Sedangkan aku lebih mendalami ilmu-ilmu sastra." Kata Hinata mengambil novel-nya dan meletakkannya di meja depannya.

Hinata duduk menyamping, berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia mengambil 'kan cangkir yang diisi teh hijau dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun dengan senang hati mengambil cangkir itu dan meminum-nya sedikit.

Setelah itu Hinata menaruh kembali cangkir Sasuke di atas meja.

Suasana hening.

Sasuke tersenyum saat jari-nya menyentuh helaian rambut Indigo Hinata yang halus. Hinata pun ikut tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan-mu tadi?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Seperti biasa, sibuk dan memusingkan." Sasuke masih tetap memilin rambut Hinata.

"Pasti sangat melelahkan.." kata Hinata. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

Hinata tersenyum menenangkan. Ia merubah posisi duduknya sehingga Sasuke bisa bersandar di bahu-nya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Sasuke sering menyandarkan kepala-nya di bahu Hinata saat ia lelah. Rasanya seperti berbagi rasa dengan Hinata meskipun tidak dengan kata-kata.

"Dua minggu depan, ada acara keluarga di puncak. Keluarga Hyuuga juga diajak. Kau bisa 'kan?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Hinata berfikir sejenak.

Dua minggu kedepan ada dua libur hari besar . Jumat dan Minggu, dan pada hari Sabtu cuti bersama.

"Hari apa?" tanya Hinata melirik wajah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata-nya. Hinata tahu, kalau Sasuke sedang melepas lelah.

"Kamis sore berangkat, pulang-nya hari Minggu pagi."

"Ya, aku bisa."

Sasuke membuka mata-nya dan sedikit mengadahkan kepala-nya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang memberikannya senyuman hangat.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali berbincang ringan. Saling berkeluh kesah, menceritakan hari mereka.

Meskipun Sasuke dan Hinata jarang melontarkan kata-kata cinta, tapi mereka itu lebih sering menunjukkan cinta-nya dengan perbuatan dan perhatian.

Dan hubungan seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada hubungan percintaan di drama sinetron yang sering mengumbar kata-kata mesra.

Mereka sangat menikmatinya...

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Ada yang rindu pada Zee?**

**...**

**Sepertinya tidak ada.**

**Oke, Zee akhirnya datang membawa update-an fict abal ini. Zee senang liat review yang dari para reader.**

**Zee Cuma bisa bilang Arigatou So Much...**

**Zee juga minta maaf kalau update-an fict ini lama banget. Trus, GaJe lagi. **

**HUWAAAA... Zee minta maaf banget deh... Itu dikarenakan beberapa masalah yang memenuhi otak eror saya.**

**Oke.. Saya balas review un-login.. yang punya akun, periksa PM anda.. ^^**

**Mery chan :** Gak bisa cepet update, Sorry yah lama.. ini update-annya... Thanks yah... Review lagi yah...^^

**N :** Arigatou udah review. Yah... gitu deh.. hehehe Review lagi... ^^

**Lollytha-chan : **Udah.. review lagi yah... ^^

**Haruka hime :** di chapter ini belum keliatan reaksi-nya. Chapter depan deh... review lagi ^^

**Shyoul lavaen :** Sayangnya aku update lama... Maafkan saya yah... Review lagi.. ^^

**Hani :** No..No..No.. Hinata is Sasuke's girlfriend. But, Karin just jealous... review.. ^^

**Love kagak login : **Sayangnya saya gak tau lagu itu. Saya bukan pecinta Korea. Hehehe, aku emang suka kalau cowok-cowok itu pada lebay.. Thanks... Review lagi.. ^^

**Uciha Hikari :** makasih banyak... maaf update-an yang lama... tapi ini udah update... review lagi..

**Makasih atas review-nya...**

**Zee sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari reader sekalian...**

**See you...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Boy, Hinata is Mine**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : Lagi-lagi SasuHina  
>Slight Saino<br>dan mungkin akan muncul pairing yang lain.

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Typo disana-sini, jelek, aneh, GaJe, pokoknya Fict ini punya banyak kekurangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya(?).

.

.

.

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Kamu bukan pembantuku..."

Gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggil Hinata itu tetap melakukan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba menjadi cerewet.

"Aku tahu," jawab Hinata singkat sambil memungut kaleng soda yang isi-nya sudah kosong.

Sang kekasih yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke semakin gregetan melihat tingkah sang pacar yang kini memasuki kamarnya, merapikan meja kerjanya, mengambil kemeja yang tergantung asal-asalan, dan merapikan tempat tidur berukuran king size milik putra kedua keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau_"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengharapkanmu atau Sai yang melakukannya," kata Hinata memotong kalimat Sasuke, kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

Sasuke terdiam karena kehabisan kata-kata. Kenapa? Karena Hinata memang benar.

Tunggu sebentar. Wait..

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sepasang kekasih ini?

Untuk memperjelas kejadian sebenarnya, mari kita flashback ke satu jam yang lalu.

Satu jam yang lalu Hinata datang mengunjungi apartemen Sasuke. Setelah kemarin sore Sasuke yang mampir ke apartement-nya, maka gilirannya saat ini.

Setelah Hinata mengetuk pintu, Sasuke membuka pintu dengan tampang lelah. Penampilannya pun cukup asal-asalan. Kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing bagian atas yang terbuka, rambut yang biasanya tegak ke belakang kini tampak lelah melawan gravitasi bumi.

Hinata jelas tahu kalau Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Setelah memasuki apartemen Uchiha bersaudara, pemandangan yang ia tangkap adalah pemandangan ruangan setelah insiden gempa 20,5 skala richter.

Bungkus snack, kulit kacang, kaleng soda dan kopi, sisa pizza yang tidak layak konsumsi lagi, cup ramen instan, bahkan sisa remah-remah makanan ringan tersiar di mana-mana.

Ketika Hinata menoleh ke dalam kamar Sasuke yang tidak tertutup, Ia melihat keadaan yang tidak kalah hancurnya dengan keadaan ruang tamu. Seandainya kamar Sai tidak terkunci, Hinata akan mendapatkan pemandangan yang jauh, sangat jauh lebih parah dari kamar Sasuke.

Mari kita tengok westafel di dapur, dan...

"Ya Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi dengan apartemen-mu?" tanya Hinata seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Sasuke mengelus tengkuknya sambil duduk di kursi makan.

"Semalam aku dan Sai nonton bola. Tadi pagi aku bangun terlambat dan lupa membereskan ini semua,"

Dan Hinata akhirnya menghela napas dan mulai membereskan semua apartemen Sasuke. Tentu Sasuke merasa tidak enak dan sedari tadi berusaha menghentikan Hinata.

Tapi Hinata masih terus saja bergerak membersihkan dan membereskan apa saja yang ia anggap tidak bersih dan tidak beres. Ia memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa tinggal diam apabila melihat keadaan sekitarnya kotor atau berantakan.

Apalagi yang ia bereskan adalah apartemen milik pacar sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Hitung-hitung latihan menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Jadi Hinata sih senang-senang saja.

Masalahnya, Sasuke lah yang merasa tidak enak. Dia pacaran dengan Hinata bukan untuk disuruh beres-beres apartement-nya. Menurut Sasuke, Hinata yang sekarang lagi bersih-bersih di apartemen-nya lebih mirip seperti pelayan yang mengabdi tanpa bayaran.

Itu sih, sama saja dengan pembantu bego yang kerja tanpa upah. Padahal kan Hinata itu kekasih-nya yang sebentar lagi jadi calon istrinya, terus jadi Nyonya Uchiha selanjutnya. Pokoknya Nggak..Nggak..Nggak.. Hinata tidak punya naluri sebagai pembantu. Hinata itu lebih cocok jadi Nyonya Uchiha yang elegant, berkelas, tapi tetap bersahaja seperti Kaa-san-nya Sasuke.

Tapi Hinata itu seolah tuli oleh perintah-perintah Sasuke yang menyuruhnya duduk manis di ruang tamu saja. Hinata terus saja bolak-balik bersihin ini itu. Mencuci piring, pungut sampah, menyedot debu, memunguti pakaian kotor.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang-nya mirip anak ayam yang ngikutin induknya.

"Hinata, nanti tangan kamu kasar.."

"Hinata, nanti matamu kelilipan debu..."

"Kamu bukan tukang sampah, Hinata..."

"Nanti kalau kamu capek, gimana?"

Jarang-jarang melihat pemandangan di mana Uchiha Sasuke menjadi cerewet dan banyak ngomong. _Out of character_ tingkat dewa banget, deh..

Karena siapa? Karena Hinata seorang, dong...  
>Lebay? Biarin, yang jelas author happy...<p>

Back to the story..

Sasuke akhirnya merasa lelah mencoba menghentikan Hinata, akhirnya mengeluarkan 'senjata pamungkas'-nya. Dan ia yakin ini akan berhasil. Sasuke menyeringai kecil memikirkan 'senjata pamungkas'-nya.

"Hi-na-ta.." kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polosnya, "..berhenti!

atau kucium?"

Yup, ternyata memang berhasil.

Gerakan Hinata terhenti seakan robot yang batterai-nya habis. Wajah putri Hyuuga Hiashi itu sontak memerah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya menggunakan selimut milik Sasuke yang berlogo salah satu tim sepakbola terkenal.

Sayangnya itu merupakan tindakan kurang tepat. Wajah Hinata malah makin merona saat aroma tubuh Sasuke yang menempel pada selimut itu masuk ke indra penciumannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan.

Hinata ingin mundur, tapi pinggang-nya tertahan oleh meja kerja Sasuke. Dan Sasuke masih terus maju hingga jarak-nya dengan Hinata sangat dekat.

"Jadi... mau duduk manis di ruang tamu, atau..."

"Sasuke-kun, k-kau terlalu dekat..." kata Hinata saat hidung mancung Sasuke bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Apalagi ia menghirup aroma mint Sasuke yang menjadi ciri khas kekasihnya itu.

"Terus, memangnya kenapa kalau dekat?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara menggoda. Sasuke menggeser hidung-nya ke pipi Hinata, dan menghirup wangi parfume lembut yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

"B..baiklah. Aku b..berhenti," kata Hinata terbata. "..j..jadi, berhentilah, S..Sasuke-kun," Hinata berusaha mendorong dengan lembut bahu Sasuke.

"Nggak mau," ucap Sasuke dengan manja.

Out of character lagi, 'kan? Karena Siapa? Yup, lagi-lagi karena Nona Hyuuga kita yang satu ini...

Bukannya menjauh karena dorongan lembut di bahu-nya, Sasuke malah melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di tubuh Hinata.

'Hangat,' tanpa sadar Hinata membatin menikmati perlakuan Sasuke.

Tanpa me mbuat jarak, tangan Sasuke meraih selimut yang sedari tadi digenggam Hinata, lalu menutupi kepalanya dan milik sang kekasih. Di bawah selimut berwarna biru tua itu, mereka saling menatap dengan jantung yang berdegup tidak karuan.

Hinata yang terbawa suasana, malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, dan menariknya mendekat.

Hinata jelas tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Dan bohong, bila ia mengatakan tidak menginginkannya hal yang Sasuke inginkan.

Selanjutnya, dua pasang mata insan yang dimabuk cinta itu tertutup, dan yang mereka rasakan adalah benda lembut dan basah menyentuh bibir masing-masing. Entah mengapa sensasi yang mereka rasakan berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya.

Terasa lebih romantis. Lebih hangat.

Hanya ciuman, tidak lebih. Hanya untuk membuktikan kalau mereka mencintai pasangan mereka. Membuktikan kalau hanya orang yang ada di hadapan mereka lah yang menjadi pemilik hati mereka.

Pasokan oksigen lah yang harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Mata mereka saling menatap tanpa memperlebar jarak mereka. Mereka mengatur deru napas mereka. Dan mereka sadar, di bawah selimut itu, mereka menghirup udara yang sama.

"Aishiteru," Hinata mengatakannya dengan tulus. Tidak ada paksaan atau intimidasi dari pihak lain.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke menatap dalam mata lavender milik kekasihnya. "..dan aku juga mencintaimu,"

Hinata tersenyum masih dengan wajah yang merona. Sasuke juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Mata Sasuke turun menatap bibir merah muda Hinata. Basah, dan seksi. Entah perasaan Sasuke atau apa, bibir itu seolah memanggil-manggil bibirnya untuk bermain lagi.

Dan Bibir Sasuke kembali meraih milik Hinata. Hinata pun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Aduh, kau menginjak kaki-ku, Ino..."

Loh? Suara siapa itu?

"G..Gomen, Sai-kun..."

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sai dan Ino muncul di tengah adegan romantis ini. Argh, padahal author lagi serius. Ganggu aja...

"Aww..."

Loh? Kenapa terdengar suara Sasuke yang sedang mengaduh? Bukannya tadi bibirnya sedang –ehmciumanehm- dengan milik Hinata? Trus kok bisa?

Selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi kepala Sasuke dan Hinata tersingkap dan tergeletak di lantai. Kini tampak pemandangan dimana Sasuke sedang memegang bibirnya sambil sedikit meringis.

Bila lebih diperhatikan, ada luka kecil di bibir bawah Sasuke.

"Ah, ma'af, Sasuke-kun..."

Dan kenapa sekarang Hinata yang meminta maaf?

Sasuke menatap tajam Sai yang memasang 'poker face'-nya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

"Loh, kenapa berhenti? Apa kami mengganggu?" tanya Sai tanpa dosa.

Ino tiba-tiba menyesal punya pacar dengan wajah poker face seperti Sai. Cakep sih, tapi nyebelin banget. Seakan minta ditonjok.

Ino –yang emang lebih peka daripada Sai- mulai merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari Sasuke. Dan ia memilih membatalkan rencana belajar bersamanya dengan Sai, dan pamit pulang.

"Sai, lain kali saja, ya? Aku harus menemani ayahku beli bibit bunga yang baru. Tidak usah mengantarku pulang. Aku naik taksi, tenang saja aku nggak bakal diculik, kok. Aku yakin kau sedang lelah. Istirahat yang cukup, yah...! Dah..." cerocos Ino tanpa henti, dan langsung kabur.

"Huh, aku kan belum mencium pipi-nya.." gumam Sai sedikit mengerucutkan bibir-nya.

Kini tinggal Sasuke, Sai, dan Hinata. Sasuke memberikan deathglare-nya pada Sai bersiul gaje, ia pura-pura sibuk mengamati kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah meronnya.

"A-aku..." tatapan dua Uchiha di ruangan itu mengarah pada Hinata. "...A-aku haus."

Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dan langsung menuju dapur, meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki Uchiha berbeda kepribadian itu.

"Tadi..." Sasuke menghela napas menenangkan diri. "...kau merusak momment penting kami.." lanjut Sasuke dengan gigi yang saling menekan.

Sai menghentikan siulan anehnya, dan tersenyum palsu pada Sasuke. Ia menggaruk pipi-nya dengan telunjuknya.

"Bibir-mu berdarah, Sasuke..." ucap Sai tidak nyambung sama sekali.

Jadi sebab Sasuke ber'aww..' tadi adalah Hinata yang kaget mendengar suara Sai, jadi tanpa sengaja gadis manis itu menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke hingga sedikit luka. Dahsyat-nya gigitan Hinata.. Sampai berdarah gitu.. ckckck...

Jadi yang salah siapa? Tentu orang di penjara. Kalau mereka tidak salah, mereka tidak akan berada di balik jeruji besi. Ya nggak? Pasti iya dong...

Eh, yang tadi tidak nyambung, ya? Hehe, Maaf...

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menjambak rambut hitam Sai yang diwariskan oleh Fugaku. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Kembungkan pipi-mu!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja!" Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya. Sai pun mengikuti perintah kakak kandungnya itu, meski tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Sai menggembunggkan pipi-nya. Oh, andai saja reader sekalian melihat wajah imut Sai.. Aww... lebih imut dari anjing peliharaan Kiba. Tapi wajah imut itu tidak akan bertahan lama, karena...

'Plak'

Sasuke menamparkan kedua telapak tanggannya pada sisi kanan dan kiri pipi Sai, sehingga pipi Sai yang tadi menggembung, kempes seketika dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Sai tidak bisa protes karena pipi-nya yang masih dihimpit kedua telapak tangan Sasuke. Sai hanya bisa memelototkan matanya.

"Jangan ganggu kami lagi ya, adikku sayang.." kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Setelah itu ia keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sai yang meringis sambil mengelus pipi-nya yang sedikit memerah.

"Akan ku-adukan kau pada Kaa-san..." kata Sai kesal.

"Kulaporkan juga kau pada Tou-san, kalau kau menyebutnya 'penjual gula'..." balas Sasuke dari luar kamar.

Sai kembali menggerutu, dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Berduaan dengan sang pacar gagal, dapat tamparan 'mesra' pula dari sang kakak. Nasib..nasib...

.

.

.

Uzumaki-kun: Hai...

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatap layar notebook-nya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Uzumaki-kun? Siapa yah?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya tanda menyerah.

Jarinya yang lentik dengan lincah menari diatas keyboard.

Haruno-chan: Err.. Hai juga..

Uzumaki-kun: Thanks yah udah di confim..

Haruno-chan: It's ok. Eh, aku kenal kamu kenal kamu nggak, ya?

Uzumaki-kun: Ehm... nggak tau. Hehehe.. xp

Haruno-chan: Trus, dapat akun-ku dari mana?

Uzumaki-kun: Iseng-iseng aja nge-search, dan ketemu deh akun-mu. Pokoknya nggak penting aku dapat dari mana.. Hehehe.

"Orang yang aneh. Tapi seru juga," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Haruno-chan: Ok..

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang di seberang sana sedang tersenyum-senyum gaje sambil menatap layar laptop-nya yang menampilkan salah satu situs chat yang terkenal\.

"Nar, gak usah senyum-senyum gitu, deh. Kayak anak autis..." kata seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat sambil melempari si pirang dengan bantal.

Si pirang yang bernama Naruto itu menatap laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dengan tampang kesal.

"Ck.. ganggu aja. Nggak bisa lihat orang pedekate sama cewek, yah?" kata laki-laki pirang tadi.

Kiba –anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tadi- melongo mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian ketawa ngakak sambil guling-guling di atas kasur.

Naruto dan Kiba kini memang berada di kediaman keluarga Inuzuka. Tepatnya di kamar Kiba yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik bernuansa anjing. Mulai dari keramik-keramik kecil, karpet, sampai tembok yang bergambar anjing putih besar.

"Pedekate? Memangnya ada yang mau sama orang macam kau?" kata Kiba ditengah tawanya.

Kiba tahu persis, Naruto itu seperti apa. Naruto itu cakep, sih. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru. Terima kasih pada Papa Minato yang merupakan pria jepang tapi memiliki darah Inggris.

Singkatnya, kalau dilihat dari segi tampang, Naruto termasuk keren.

Nah, masalahnya. Dia itu... gimana ngetiknya yah? Dia tipe orang yang nggak peka, kekanak-kanakan, dan rada telmi –telat mikir-.

Jadi kalau ibaratnya gini, temen-temennya udah sampai di bulan, dia masih nanya sama mama-nya 'Bulan itu apa, ma?'. Lebay? Kan author bilang –baca: ketik- ibaratnya.

Back to the story...

"Memangnya kenapa? Iri yah? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak rela aku dekat-dekat dengan cewek? Sorry, aku masih normal,"

Kiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Secara tidak langsung Naruto bilang Kiba cemburu sama Naruto.

"Na to the Jong. Najong. Cihh... Demi Tuhan, aku gak akan pernah nafsu sama yang makhluk yang ber-gender sama denganku. Apalagi orang macam kau? Dekil, selengekan, autis lagi.." kata Kiba dengan teganya.

"Dekil? Selengekan? Autis? Siapa yang kau sebut seperti itu, hah?" kata Naruto berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya di atas karpet.

"Siapa lagi selain kau. Lihat saja kulitmu yang sampai cokelat karena tidak pernah mandi itu. Belum lagi cara jalanmu yang aneh. Dan lagi cara berpikirmu yang bego-nya tidak habis-habis," kata Kiba blak-blakan.

Hal yang biasa terjadi pada dua orang ini. Dan yang disebutkan Kiba tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kulit Naruto yang berwarna tan, bukan karena tidak pernah mandi. Tapi karena faktor keturunan.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Naruto yang melakukan adegan smack-down pada Kiba.

Poor Kiba.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut silver kebiruan baru saja memasuki sebuah cafe bernuansa cokelat. Aroma manis cokelat begitu kental di penciumannya. Dan ia menyukainya.

Pria tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk. Dan tempat kosong dekat jendela menjadi pilihannya untuk menikmati sore hari.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang gadis muda, mengenakan baju maid yang didominasi warna cokelat muda dan tua.

"Cokelat panas," jawabnya singkat.

"Ada yang lain?"

Sang pria menggeleng pelan,sambil memberikan senyum kecil untuk maid cantik itu. Dan si Maid pun membalas senyum pria itu, membungkuk, dan berbalik menuju dapur cafe.

Dia yang kini duduk sendirian itu menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan sore yang cukup menarik. Langit yang berwarna jingga, beberapa orang berlalu-lalang entah kemana tujuannya, dan beberapa anak-anak berusia kurang lebih sepuluh tahun berjalan pulang usai bermain.

Sore yang damai.

"Hey, gigi runcing.."

Tapi sepertinya tidak lagi.

Sang pria berdecak sebal saat mendengar panggilan itu. Ia jelas tahu siapa yang memanggil-nya dengan sebutan itu, jadi ia enggan berbalik.

"Namaku Suigetsu, Nona rambut api.." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

Oh, rupanya pria itu bernama Suigetsu.

Suigetsu merasakan sofa di hadapannya telah diduduki oleh seseorang. Tepatnya seseorang yang telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh tadi.

Perempuan berambut merah sepunggung, dan berkacamata tipis itu ikut berdecak sebal setelah mendengar bagaimana Suigetsu menyebutkan namanya.

"Dan namaku Karin, bukan Nona rambut api.."

Selalu saja seperti ini. Kedua orang ini selalu terlihat tidak akur satu sama lain. Adu mulut pun tidak pernah absen setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan adu mulut itu disebabkan oleh masalah yang cukup sepele.

"Terserah kau saja," Suigetsu memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia berusaha terlihat tidak peduli dengan perempuan di hadapannya saat ini. Padahal tidak ada yang tahu kalau hatinya justru berkata lain.

Karin –nama perempuan berambut merah tadi- memanggil maid yang membawakan pesanan Suigetsu tadi. Ia kemudian memesan milkshake dan blackforest.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Suigetsu sebelum menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Berapa nomor handphone Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin langsung to the point. Ia juga menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan menuntut dan memerintah, yang seolah berkata 'Kalau kau tidak memberikannya, aku akan bunuh diri.'

Karin yang merupakan anak tunggal itu terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dan tidak mau mendapat penolakan. Tapi sayangnya ia terus ditolak oleh pria tampan berambut pantat ayam.

Jadi, apa ia akan menyerah? Tentu saja tidak. Satu-satunya Nona muda keluarga Uzumaki itu akan terus berusaha. Dan kali ini usahanya adalah mendapatkan nomor ponsel pria yang disukainya melalui tangan kanan pria tersebut.

Houzuki Suigetsu.

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk itu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Pria berambut silver kebiruan itu kembali meletakkan cangkirnya di atas tatakan.

Karin menggeram jengkel, "Hal yang kutanyakan tadi jauh lebih penting dari pekerjaanmu itu.."

Suigetsu menatap datar pada Karin. Kemudian menghembuskan napas. Berusaha tenang menghadapi perempuan yang cepat naik darah seperti Karin. Kata Sabar terus saja ia ucapkan dalam hati seperti mantra untuk menenangkan diri.

"Untuk apa kau tahu? Kau tidak mempunyai kepentingan apa-apa dengannya, 'kan?"

"Karena aku mencintainya.." sambar Karin cepat, "..sudah sangat lama. Lama sekali.." tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke-san tidak mencintaimu, bodoh!" balas Suigetsu menaikkan nada suaranya.

Karin terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka dengan kalimat Suigetsu tadi. Padahal hatinya mengakui kebenaran dari kalimat itu.

"Biarkan saja. Siapa tahu dia akan luluh melihat usaha kerasku untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya," jawab Karin pelan.

"Demi Tuhan, Karin... Sasuke-san sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan mereka saling mencintai. Apa kau ingin merusak hubungan mereka?"

Percakapan –atau lebih tepat disebut perdebatan- mereka terhenti sejenak saat seorang maid membawakan pesanan Karin.

"Kalau itu bisa membuat Sasuke-kun berbalik mencintaiku, kenapa tidak?" kata Karin santai menikmati blackforest-nya.

Suigetsu tersentak mendengar pernyataan Karin yang tekesan terlalu berani. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua. Karin akan membuat masalah besar apabila ia benar-benar melakukan hal gila itu.

"Kau gila, ya?"

"Iya. Aku gila karena Sasuke-kun. Aku gila karena sudah menolak beberapa pria demi Sasuke-kun.." balas Karin dengan nada tinggi.

Untung cafe sedang sepi. Sehingga hanya beberapa orang yang melihat tingkahnya. Itu pun tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Suigetsu kembali menghela napas.

"Dengarkan aku. Sasuke-san bukan satu-satunya pria di dunia ini. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh. Kau terlalu mendewakannya tanpa memperhatikan dirimu, sedangkan Sasuke-san? Sasuke tidak akan melirikmu, karena Hyuuga-san lah yang ia cintai." Suietsu menatap dalam bola mata Karin.

Dan Suigetsu yakin, ia melihat sorot lelah dalam mata Karin. Karin lelah dengan semua usahanya yang sia-sia, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya. Pria itu juga mengerti perasaan Karin. Karena ia juga merasakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Karin menggenggam erat garpu besi yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Dan tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir menyusuri tulang pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa... Aku terlalu mencintai Sasuke-kun. Tapi usahaku selalu sia-sia. Bahkan aku dianggap pengganggu olehnya. Siapa sih Hyuuga itu? Aku yang lebih dulu menyukainya. Kenapa dia yang mendapatkan hati Sasuke-kun? Kenapa dia? Kenapa bukan aku?"

Karin menutupi wajahnya yang sudah bersimbah air mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Suigetsu memandang Karin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Berhenti mencintainya.."

"Tidak bisa. Aku_"

"Kau pasti bisa! Berhenti mencintainya, dan berbalik lah padaku.."

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya Zee update juga...**

**Lama yah? Hehehe...**

**Nah, sekarang Zee mau minta maaf karena beberapa hal. **

**Pertama, karena update Zee yang lamanya minta ampun. Sampai setengah abad, ya?**

**Kedua, karena chapter ini merupakan chapter paling gagal yang reader baca. Zee akuin, ini hancur banget di segala sisi. Porsi humor dan scene romantis yang terkesan dipaksakan, dan nggak lucu dan nggak terasa sama sekali. Kesannya fict ini asal jadi. Belum lagi typo yang bertebaran bagai debu, susunan kata yang asal-asalan. Pokoknya semuanya deh.**

**Ketiga, fict-fict Zee jadi terlantar karena Zee yang nggak bisa bagi waktu.**

**Keempat, Zee nggak bisa balas review para reader yang udah rela bercuap-cuap di kotak review fict abal ini.**

**Pokoknya Zee minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan-kesalahan Zee yang perbuat. **

***Bungkuk 180 derajat***

**Zee sangat mengharapkan review kalian semua... **

**Terima kasih sudah baca fict ini...**

**See you next chapter... Bubay...**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuut. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif-_"

'Klik'

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia belasan tahun sedang uring-uringan sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sai, anak laki-laki bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu, sedang mencoba menghubungi '_Honey-bunny-sweety_'-nya, tapi tidak panggilannya tidak dijawab sama sekali. Dan perlu diketahui, ia mencoba menghubungi sang gadis dari dua setengah jam yang lalu.

_Handphone_-nya sih aktif, tapi tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat selain suara mbak-mbak operator yang bilang blablabla.

Menghela napas, kemudian Sai melempar badannya ke kasur dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal, kemudian...

"INO... ANGKAT TELEPONNYA..."

**Sorry Boy, Hinata is Mine**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : Lagi-lagi SasuHina  
>Slight Saino<br>dan mungkin akan muncul pairing yang lain.

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Typo di sana-sini, jelek, aneh, GaJe, pokoknya Fict ini punya banyak kekurangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya(?).

.

.

.

Sai berbaring di atas kasur empuk dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Tarik napas... hembuskan..

Guling sana, guling sini. Ia kembali mengambil napas, dan menghembuskan dengan perlahan.

Ia kemudian meraih _handphone_-nya, menekan beberapa kombinasi angka yang sudah sekian kali ia ulang, kemudian mendekatkan _handphone_ hitam tersebut ke telinganya.

"_Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar-_"

Lagi-lagi suara mbak operator. Sai berdecak kesal. Lama-lama ia jadi jengkel juga dengar suaranya. Kan dia maunya dengar suara Ino, bukan suara mbak operator itu.

Seandainya ini adalah sinetron, akan nampak Sai yang melempar _handphone-nya _ke dinding. Sayangnya, Sai masih sayang sama _handphone _pemberian Papa Fugaku itu. Bukan apa-apa sih, kalau Papa-nya tahu handphone-nya rusak karena ngikutin adegan sinetron, pasti tidak akan diganti, deh...

Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir, bukan salah mbak-mbak operatornya, dong. Mbak operator itu hanya menjalankan tugas. Lupakan nasib operator malang yang tidak diketahui namanya.

Pria lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama tampak gerah juga melihat kelakuan Sai. Kalau Sai tidak mengeluarkan suara, oke-oke saja. Lah, ini..

"Ino... angkat dong..."

"Ck, ayolah..."

"Mbak operator-nya bantuin, kenapa? Ngomongnya gitu mulu..."

"Ino pasti nggak lagi di luar jangkauan. Mbak-nya bo'ong nih..."

Suara Sai itu cukup mengganggu si Pria tersebut. Belum lagi sound effect yang yang dibuat Sai. Suara kasur berderit akibat guling-guling nggak jelas lah, suara helaan napas yang lebih kayak gorilla menguap lah, suara tat-tit-tut dari tombol _handphone_-nya lah. Pokoknya mampu membuat si pria tersebut jengkel dan tidak konsentrasi.

"Hoi, kembalilah ke kamarmu..." kata penghuni ruangan yang sedari tadi ditempati Sai ber-galau-ria.

Oh, ternyata kamar itu adalah milik Sasuke yang kini lagi sibuk dengan laptop-nya.

"Galau sendirian nggak enak," kata Sai lemas sambil meluk guling dan menatap _wallpapper handphone_-nya. Di sana ada gambarnya dengan gadis berambut pirang sedang tersenyum.

Ah, jadi kangen Ino... batin Uchiha bungsu itu mempererat pelukan-nya pada guling. Berharap guling tersebut berubah menjadi Ino. Halah, ngayal ketinggian banget...

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada nggak minat untuk bertanya.

Sai bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan duduk menatap punggung Sasuke yang lagi sibuk di depan laptop-nya. Masih dengan guling di dekapannya.

"Kalau Hinata-nee ikut girlband, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sai.

Jari Sasuke berhenti menari di atas keyboard. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, pakai baju minim, terus joget-joget dengan lincah.

"Kawaii..." kata Sasuke tanpa sadar. Tunggu lima menit aja, pasti sudah nosebleed deh.

"Apa kau tetap akan berpikir 'kawaii' kalau pacarmu ditonton ratusan cowok?"

Hinata dalam sexy mode dan imut dilihat oleh ratusan mata cowok yang lagi blushing. Nosebleed Sasuke pun batal. Yang ada aura pengen nonjok cowok dalam khayalan-nya.

"Nggak boleh," jawab Sasuke nyolot dengan kesadaran seratus persen. Ia pun memutar kursi kerjanya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sai yang lagi masang muka kusut.

"Begitulah dengan Ino. Dia ngotot mau mengisi acara pentas seni sekolahnya dengan menjadi girlband bersama teman-temannya,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Selama ia hidup, belum pernah ia melihat tampang hampa adik satu-satunya itu sampai segitunya. Muka pokerface, muka nyebelin, bahkan muka mesum waktu ia mergokin Sai nonton bokep juga sering ia liat.

"Bayangin, Sas. Cewek yang paling kau sayang berlenggak-lenggok di atas panggung pake rok mini, terus menari dan menyanyi dengan gaya centil. Terus si cowok-cowok mesum yang menonton curi-curi kesempatan buat liat bagian-bagian indah milik si cewek. Sakit tau, Sas..."

"Lebay. Kau bilang saja langsung pada Ino,"

"Sudah... Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia ngambek, ninggalin aku di kedai ice cream, pulang sendiri naik ojek, terus teleponku nggak diangkat-angkat..." sambar Sai cepat. Ia kembali membuang badannya ke belakang.

"Inooo...~"

Jadi ceritanya gini...

Dimulai dari siang hari, di mana matahari lagi terik-teriknya. Sai mengajak Ino ke kedai ice cream di depan sekolahnya. Mereka ngobrol banyak, sampai Ino teringat sesuatu.

"Sai-kun, ini..." Ino memberikan sebuah kertas karton kecil berwarna biru muda pada Sai.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sai bingung melihat gambar-gambar dan tulisan grafity warna-warni pada kertas karton itu.

"Tiket pentas seni sekolah-ku. Susah loh dapatnya. Nanti aku, Sakura, Matsuri, dan Temari akan tampil," kata Ino antusias. Sedangkan Sai masih membolak-balik kertas biru muda tersebut.

"Tampil? Drama?" tanya Sai.

"Bukan. Kami membentuk girlband dan-"

"Hah? Girlband?" potong Sai seakan tidak mendengar kalimat Ino barusan.

"Nggak boleh," kata Sai menolak mentah-mentah tanpa pikir panjang, setelah melihat anggukan antusias dari Ino.

Muka Ino yang tadinya bersemangat kayak anak SD pulang bawa kertas ulangan dengan nilai sepuluh, berubah menjadi bingung binti heran melihat Sai yang tidak suka dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino kecewa.

Sai menatap Ino seakan pacarnya itu menanyakan pertanyaan 'kenapa satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua?'

"Kenapa? Aku nggak mau lihat kamu nari-nari pake rok mini di depan cowok lain," Sai bersikeras dan ngotot dengan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Kok kamu gitu, sih? Aku sudah latihan berhari-hari untuk acara ini," kata Ino ikutan ngotot.

"Kalau kamu tetap tampil, aku nggak bakal datang," kata Sai menyodorkan kertas biru muda tadi kepada Ino.

Wajah Ino memberenggut kesal. Menurutnya alasan Sai terlalu berlebihan. Papa-nya aja memberikan izin. Ya, meski pun dengan perjuangan jadi anak manis seharian.

"Nyebelin banget sih, Shikamaru pacar Temari yang malas tingkat dewa saja mau datang, Gaara pacar Matsuri yang preman juga mau datang. Bahkan teman chatting Sakura yang orangnya nggak jelas mau datang. Kamu kok nggak mau.."

"Kamu mau liat aku mati berdiri lihat kamu kecentilan di atas panggung?"

"Siapa yang kecentilan? Kita Cuma nyanyi dan dance kok,"

"Tetap aja aku nggak suka,"

Ino semakin merenggut. Kali ini ditambah dengan bibir yang sedikit manyun. Matanya memandang ke sudut lain, menghindari tatapan Sai.

Sai tahu kalau Ino lagi ngambek. Tapi Sai juga tetap tidak mau mengalah. Ino dalam seragam sekolah saja, kadang mengundang suit-suitan jahil dari cowok lain.

Hahh... Susah deh, punya cewek cakep.

Suasana menjadi hening. Ice cream blueberry dan cokelat pun dibiarkan mencair begitu saja.

"Ino..." panggil Sai dengan suara memohon. Tangan Sai juga mencoba memegang tangan Ino yang ada di atas meja.

Tapi Ino menepis dengan cepat.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau datang, aku nggak mau ngomong lagi sama kamu. Bye..." Ino bangkit dari kursi-nya dan meninggalkan Sai sendirian.

Dan disini lah Sai berakhir bergalau ria, di kamar Sasuke. Tadinya sih di kamarnya sendiri, tapi katanya 'Galau sendirian nggak enak', jadilah Sai berpindah posisi.

Sasuke tidak bisa memberikan solusi. Soalnya, Hinata tidak pernah ngotot jadi girlband. Jadi Sasuke dan Hinata tidak pernah meributkan masalah itu.

Paling-paling Hinata ngambek karena Sasuke ketahuan baca novel dewasa rate-M, ada majalah dewasa tergeletak di meja kerja kamarnya, atau Sasuke pergi ke tempat hiburan malam tanpa diketahui Hinata –dan sayangnya pasti ketahuan juga-. Padahal majalah itu punya Sai. Novel rate-M itu pemberian rekan bisnis-nya yang terkenal hentai, dan yang juga mengajak Sasuke ke tempat hiburan malam, dengan kedok pertemuan bisnis.

Itu pun, ngambek versi Hinata tidak sampai mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke. Hinata lebih mendengarkan alasan Sasuke. Kalau alasan Sasuke masuk akal, Hinata akan memberikan maaf.

Kalau Sasuke yang ngambek, pasti karena Hinata terlalu baik menerima surat cinta serta pemberian manis lainnya dari siswa-nya. Kalau Sasuke bertanya, kenapa pemberian itu diterima, Hinata akan jawab,

"Sayang kalau di tolak. Kasihan 'kan.."

"Tapi aku cemburu,"

"Aku kan masih sama kamu..." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan Sasuke pun jadi tidak berkutik. Iya juga, kan masih sama Sasuke. Jadi jelas banget kalau Hinata lebih memilih Sasuke dibanding remaja labil di tempatnya mengajar.

Nomong-ngomong soal Hinata, Sasuke jadi kangen.

Sasuke membiarkan Sai menikmati ke-galau-annya. Ia mengambil ponsel-nya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

Menekan nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala, mendengarkan nada tunggu sebentar, dan..

"Halo, Hinata..."

.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis sedang berjalan mengitari jejeran makanan ringan di sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Ia tampak mengamati bungkus-bungkus warna-warni dari makanan ringan tersebut. Sesekali ia juga membandingkan antara bungkus satu dengan yang lain.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat ia merasakan getaran di saku jaket-nya.

Senyum manis terukir di bibir perempuan yang akrab disapa Hinata tersebut, ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Pipinya turut merona.

'Sasuke's calling...'

Ah, sang pujaan hati nelpon. Jadi deg-deg-an sendiri.

"Halo..." kata Hinata setelah menekan tombol hijau pada _Handphone_-nya.

"Halo, Hinata..."

"Y-Ya?" jawab Hinata agak kikuk juga mendengar suara berat tapi lembut milik Sasuke. Akhirnya hari ini dengar suara sang kekasih juga.

"Lagi di mana?"

Hinata kembali berjalan memperhatikan makanan ringan yang terpajang. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengambil beberapa bungkus camilan.

"D-Di minimarket depan apartemen. Sasuke-kun sendiri?" tanya Hinata. Tangan kanannya memegang _handphone_, sedangkan tangan kirinya mendorong kereta belanjaan yang berisi beberapa barang kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Di balkon kamar. Ngapain ke minimarket?"

"Belanja bulanan. Sekalian beli makanan ringan untuk ke puncak nanti. Hmm, Sasuke-kun mau snack apa?"

Terdengar Sasuke bergumam pelan di seberang sana, tanda Sasuke sedang berpikir.

"Terserah saja. Kau tahu selera-ku, 'kan?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengambil sebungkus snack rasa rumput laut dan biskuit gandum. Ia juga mengambil beberapa biskuit cokelat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mencari topik pembahasan. Biasa, biar dapat berlama-lama dengar suara Hinata.

"Biasa saja. Hari ini aku mengajar 3 kelas, ditambah kelas tambahan saat jam pulang sekolah,"

Sasuke merasa sedikit cemburu juga. Murid Hinata mendapat perhatian khusus dari Hinata. Meski pun hanya dalam pelajaran. Tapi tetap saja.

Bisa saja murid Hinata pura-pura bodoh, supaya bisa dapat kelas tambahan dari Hinata. Biar bisa dekat-dekat Hinata, gitu...

"Memangnya kelas tambahan itu perlu, ya? Bikin capek saja," kata Sasuke terkesan cuek.

Hinata menghela napas sambil terus berjalan menuju kasir.

"Sasuke, murid tingkat akhir perlu persiapan khusus untuk ujian akhir nanti," kata Hinata dengan sabar.

"Sai santai-santai saja, kok.." buktinya dia lagi bergalau ria di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Lebih memikirkan Ino yang ngambek, daripada ujian akhir yang tinggal hitungan bulan.

"Tidak semua siswa diberkati otak se-pintar Sai.."

Benar juga. Akhirnya Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu tidak jelas. Lebih tepatnya kata yang kurang lebih mengatakan 'baiklah...~'

Hinata mengeluarkan belanjaan-nya setibanya di kasir.

"Sasuke, sudah dulu ya.."

"Oke. Pulangnya hati-hati. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Kalau sampai di apartement, sms aku," kata Sasuke memberikan wejangan pada sang kekasih.

"Iya..Iya.." jawab Hinata maklum dengan sikap berlebihan Sasuke.

"Bye, Hime..."

"A-Ah.. Bye.." Sasuke dapat membayangkan wajah merona Hinata di seberang sana.

Sedangkan Hinata kembali menaruh ponsel-nya di saku, dan kembali mengeluarkan belanjaan-nya di meja kasir.

.

.

.

"Hah? Mengecat rambut-ku?"

"Iya.. katanya kau akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hatiku. Aku suka pria berambut hitam seperti Sasuke, suka pria bermata hitam seperti mata Sasuke, suka pria bersuara berat seperti suara Sasuke. Jadi kau harus menjadi seperti Sasuke,"

Karin, gadis berambut merah yang kini berada di mobil sedan milik Suigetsu, terus saja mengoceh di jok mobil di samping pria tersebut. Mereka baru saja pulang dari bioskop, setelah ajakan sepihak dari Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sedikit mengorek telinganya saat mendengar suara Karin yang sedikit melengking.

"Aku. Nggak. Mau." Suigetsu memberikan penekenan di setiap katanya. Perhatiannya tetap terfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Tapi sesekali ia melirik si nona berambut merah tersebut.

Karin melipat tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Wajah jelekmu tidak berpengaruh," komentar Suigetsu mengacak rambut merah Karin.

Sedangkan Karin menepis tangan Suigetsu yang berada di puncak kepalanya. Pura-pura merasa jengkel, padahal pipinya merona diperlakukan seperti itu.

Karin itu tidak pernah merasakan punya pacar. Sejak dulu, ia menolak semua pernyataan cinta laki-laki lain, demi mengejar Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, ia tidak pernah merasakan perhatian dari lawan jenisnya, kecuali dari keluarganya.

Tapi saat ia menerima tawaran Suigetsu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang beda. Suigetsu memang tidak seperti pria di dorama yang sering ia tonton. Bukan pria yang romantis.

Tapi hal-hal kecil yang dibuat Suigetsu membuat Karin deg-deg-an sendiri. Seperti tadi sore, pria itu menjemput Karin di butik-nya. Atau sms singkat yang tadi siang masuk di ponselnya.

"Kau serius tidak, sih?" tanya Karin dengan sedikit lantang, berusaha menutupi kegugupan-nya.

"Aku serius. Tapi aku adalah aku. Aku bukan Sasuke-san, atau siapa pun itu. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku sebagai Sasuke-san, nona..." kata Suigetsu dengan santai.

"Kau yang bilang sendiri, akan menggantikan Sasuke,"

"Tapi aku juga bilang, lupakan dia dan berpaling padaku. Berpaling 'padaku', bukan berpaling pada 'orang' yang menyerupai Sasuke-san,"

Karin terdiam. Suigetsu memang benar. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah mengaku kalau Suigetsu memang benar. Gengsi dong...

"Cerewet," komentar Karin sambil memperhatikan jalanan beraspal di depannya. Setelah itu Karin hanya mendengar kekehan ringan dari Suigetsu.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Ngambek, ya?"

"Iya,"

"Oh.."

Karin semakin kesal. Dan ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mencubit lengan Suigetsu yang terbalut kemeja berwarna ungu tua.

"Kau menyebalkan..."

Setelah puas Karin kembali bersandar pada jok-nya dan menatap ke depan.

Hening. Hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Karin. Karin langsung membuka pintu mobil dan ingin segera turun. Tapi Suigetsu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa lagi, sih?" tanya Karin kesal.

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di jidatnya yang sedikit tertutupi poni. Karin terpaku. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Have a nice dream.." kata Suigetsu.

Karin masih terpaku di tempatnya, membiarkan pintu mobil di sampingnya terbuka.

"Kenapa? Mau di bibir juga?" goda Suigetsu.

"H-Hah? Dasar hentai..." kata Karin.

Ia pun turun dari mobil setelah memukul wajah Suigetsu dengan tas kecilnya. Karin berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Dasar gigi runcing. Seenaknya mencium jidat orang. Padahal kan belum pernah ada cowok yang nyium jidatku. Dasar jelek..." kata Karin terus mengoceh sampai memasuki rumah dan mendapati pria dewasa berambut merah yang lagi senyum-senyum.

"Siapa, Rin? Pacar kamu, ya?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Iya.." jawab Karin dengan lantang karena masih kesal dan malu.

"Namanya siapa? Kok nggak disuruh mampir? Dari kencan, ya?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan antusias.

"Papa cerewet banget. Sama aja dengan Suigetsu," kata Karin langsung menuju kamarnya. Wajahnya masih ditekuk, tapi ada rona tipis di pipinya.

"Jadi namanya Suigetsu? Arigatou gozaimasu Kami-sama... Akhirnya anakku laku juga..."

"PAPA BERISIK..."

.

.

.

"Sensei," panggil Kiba saat Hinata berjalan melintasi koridor lantai 2.

"Ya? Ada apa, Inuzuka-kun?" jawab Hinata sambil menoleh kearah Kiba yang tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Punya waktu sebentar, tidak?"

Hinata melirik jam tangan putihnya. Masih jam istirahat. Kalau sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit mungkin bisa.

"Oke. Ada apa?"

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar saja,"

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Kiba yang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kelas. Setahunya, ruangan ini tidak pernah digunakan lagi.

Tapi saat ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu, ada sekitar dua puluh siswa sedang berkumpul, dan-

KENAPA BANYAK FOTO-FOTONYA TERTEMPEL DI SETIAP SUDUT RUANGAN?

Oke, Hinata tidak menjerit seperti yang author ketik di atas. Ia hanya terperangah melihat ruangan ini. Ruangan ini berwarna ungu lembut, di dindingnya tampak beberapa bingkai foto dengan dirinya sebagai objek, ada beberapa pita juga, dan ada jadwal mengajar Hinata juga yang tertempel di dinding.

Singkatnya, tempat tersebut terlihat manis.

"Sensei, silahkan duduk.." kata anak laki-laki berambut boob yang ia ketahui bernama Rock Lee, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kursi kayu.

Hinata duduk dengan perlahan, masih dengan wajah bingung. Kenapa banyak siswa yang berkumpul di sini? Apa mereka tidak istirahat? Lagi pula, ruangan apa sih ini? Kok Hinata tidak pernah tahu?

"Maaf, bila kami mengganggu, Hinata-sensei..." kata seorang lagi yang bernama Sabaku Kankurou. Hinata tahu dia seorang siswa tingkat tiga.

"B-Baiklah, tapi bisa k-kalian jelaskan, tentang semua ini?" tanya Hinata.

Kiba menghela napas.

"Ini adalah 'Hinata-sensei Fans Club'. Kami fans Hinata-sensei. Kami suka sama Hinata-sensei. Sensei cantik, manis, pintar, lembut, anggun, pokoknya Sensei is the best," kata Kiba dengan antusias.

Hinata terdiam.

"Kami selalu mengagumi sensei. Jadi kami membentuk fans club ini. Kami berkumpul dan menjadikan ruangan ini tempat mencurahkan perasaan kami. Kami bangga sensei dapat berkunjung ke ruangan sederhana kami ini..." kata Lee dengan antusias dan suara yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kami semua menyukai, sensei... Kami menyukai Hinata-sensei yang cantik, baik, anggun. Kami menyukai sensei, seperti laki-laki menyukai gadis pujaan-nya," kata Kankurou, diikuti dengan sorakan setuju dari siswa yang lain.

Hah? Seperti seorang laki-laki menyukai gadis pujaan-nya? What the pel? Siswa-siswa ini bukannya belajar, malah sibuk pikirin cinta-cintaan. Beraninya lagi, mereka suka sama guru mereka. Di laporin ke orang tua mereka baru rasa, tuh...

Halah, yang tadi itu pendapat author. Mari kita tengok perasaan Hinata.

Perasaan Hinata bercampur-aduk. Senang, terharu, bingung, agak risih, dan merasa bersalah. Merasa bersalah? Ya, karena kebaikannya membuka harapan-harapan kosong pada siswa-siswanya.

"A-Arigatou... A-Aku sangat senang melihat perhatian kalian. M-Meskipun ini terlihat berlebihan," kata Hinata setelah hening cukup lama. Pipinya bersemu merah, diikuti seruan kagum dari siswa-siswa di hadapannya.

"T-Tapi, G-Gomenasai..." dan suasana kembali hening dan kali ini terasa menegangkan. Apalagi Hinata berdiri dari duduk-nya dan membungkuk pada siswa-siswanya.

"A-Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih.."

...

...

"APA...?"

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Hey... Maaf, Zee nggak jadi update fict Zee yang aku bilang cuma twoshot. Gomenasai... karena suatu hal, Zee nggak jadi publish chapter terakhirnya. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf Zee, Zee update fict ini. Yeah.. #taburbunga**

**Hey, kalian yang nanya-nanya kapan fict ini update. Nih.. Zee persembahkan untuk kalian... Haduhh, maap Zee updatenya ngaret, tidak memuaskan, dan lebih pendek dari yang kemarin. Terima kasih atas dorongannya...  
>Dan yang read and review chapter kemarin, makasih banyak ya... Zee blushing sendiri baca reviewnya... review lagi yah...<strong>

**Terus, Zee juga persembahkan fict ini untuk 'Someone' di sana yang lagi ngambek. Udahan ah, ngambeknya, nggak seru tahu... :P**

**Oke, akhir kata..**

**Read n Review yah...**


End file.
